


И снова всё начать сначала

by Dunya_Dunyavskaya, Originals



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, M/M, Science Fiction
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 01:21:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 28,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15786057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunya_Dunyavskaya/pseuds/Dunya_Dunyavskaya, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Originals/pseuds/Originals
Summary: Командующий космофлотом прощается с прежней жизнью и начинает всё заново.





	1. Пролог

Блок управления запищал, когда Касса вышел из душа. Взглянув на экран, он дал доступ и стянул с шеи полотенце. Из-за Хениса, высокого, не брезгующего дополнительными биомодуляторами для наращивания физической массы, и без того небольшая каюта будто ещё уменьшилась. Стоило двери вернуться на место, а индикатору замигать красным, Касса шагнул вперёд, схватив Хениса за волосы на затылке. Тот послушно наклонился, ответил на грубый поцелуй и, подчинившись нажиму, опустился на колени. У него был горячий рот и привыкшее ко всему горло: скоро Касса подавался бёдрами навстречу, приподняв майку, чтобы не мешала наблюдать за лицом Хениса. Эмоции требовали выхода, рвались из-под контроля. Опасаясь стать по-настоящему грубым, Касса отстранился.

Пока Хенис поворачивался лицом к стене и обнажал тщательно эпилированный зад, он взял смазку с презервативом. В тесном, почти спартанском помещении звуки тяжёлого дыхания казались осязаемыми. Каждый выдох будто падал между ними, на тонкое подобие ковра, на металлические пластины пола, заполнял собой немногое свободное пространство, оставляя Хенису с Кассой буквально пядь у самой двери.

Убедившись, что любовник о себе позаботился, Касса провёл скользкими пальцами по собственному затянутому в латекс члену и без дальнейших прелюдий вошёл. Пах жёстко толкался в чужие ягодицы, наверняка неприятно царапая отрастающими волосками. Стремясь к разрядке, тело двигалось в быстром, жёстком ритме. Касса даже не стал менять позы, только иногда нажимал на бёдра Хениса в безмолвной просьбе прогнуться сильнее.

Резкие толчки начали приносить удовольствие, граничащее с болью, и Хенис сжался. Касса кончил, уткнувшись лбом в серую майку, обтянувшую широкую сильную спину. В голове немного прояснилось, он потянулся вперёд и быстро отдрочил Хенису, убрав руку, только когда тот глубоко вдохнул и пошевелился после оргазма.

Отвернувшись, Касса шагнул к зеркальной двери туалетной комнаты, но остановился. В ней отражался его любовник, приводящий одежду в порядок. Касса позвал:

— Хенис.

Тот тут же вытянулся и посмотрел на него.

— Не приходи больше.

Хенис по-военному чётко опустил голову и без излишней суеты вышел. Выглядел он, как всегда, спокойным и уверенным в себе: на лице не дрогнул ни единый мускул. Касса проводил его взглядом и, дождавшись, пока индикатор сообщит о закрытом доступе, отправился мыть руки.

В каюте пахло спермой и чужим лосьоном после бритья. Неприятные, но привычные запахи. Касса глубоко вдохнул, запоминая каждую мелочь этого вечера. Под тяжестью тела жёсткий матрас беззвучно прогнулся. Вытянувшись, Касса пробормотал приказ, и лампы мягко погасли — только на экране упрблока тусклые оранжевые цифры отсчитывали время.


	2. Глава 1

Лезвия оставили гладкую, влажно поблескивающую полосу кожи. Не торопясь продолжать, Касса подставил бритву под кран — раздалось едва слышное пощёлкивание, и её обдала струя. Он снова повернул голову, разглядывая идеально ровную линию волос у виска. Стряхнув воду, натянул кожу на скуле.

Щёки неприятно пощипывало под грубой тканью казённого полотенца. Касса повесил его на место и тщательно стёр с металла раковины остатки пены. Вернувшись в каюту, он потянулся за брюками от формы, которую достал из шкафа, едва прозвенел будильник. Пуговицы кителя послушно проскакивали в тугие петли, воротник плотно обхватил шею.

— Личный сейф, — негромко произнёс он, придирчиво осматривая себя и стряхивая редкие пылинки.

— Необходима дополнительная идентификация, — несколько мгновений спустя раздался приятный женский голос.

Касса наклонился к сканеру упрблока, позволяя считать сетчатку.

— Командующий Касса ар Квид. Личность подтверждена. Доступ открыт.

Тут же раздался мягкий щелчок, и одна из настенных панелей выдвинулась вперёд, сразу же отъезжая в сторону. Столько лет здесь, а личный сейф так и стоял почти пустым: разве что пистолет лежал рядом с парой папок да полкой ниже стояла тёмная коробка. Переставив её на стол, он откинул крышку. Медали глянцево блестели в ярком искусственном свете, притягивая внимание даже на красной бархатной подушке, что говорить про чёрный китель.

Касса одёрнул рукава и выпрямился, глядя в зеркало. Они с командой недавно отметили его сорок четвёртый день рождения, но мало кто давал ему меньше пятидесяти, даже несмотря на ладно сидящую форму. Может, ему прибавляли лет щедро расцвеченные сединой волосы. Или глубокие морщины, придававшие и без того не особо красивому лицу напряжённое выражение даже в минуты покоя. Или тяжёлый взгляд.

Он стоял и не мог перестать пялиться на отражение. Даже писк упрблока, вторивший вибрации инфобраслета, не заставил его двинуться с места. Только когда та усилилась, неприятно отдаваясь в ладони, Касса выключил сигнал и отвернулся. Военная стрижка ему не шла.

Надев фуражку, он стремительно вышел. Встречные солдаты при виде него вытягивались в струнку и отдавали честь. Касса привычно отвечал, оставляя позади ответвления знакомых коридоров. Считав с инфобраслета уровень доступа, упрблок мигнул огоньком индикатора. Почти неслышное гудение служебного лифта сейчас раздражало, как никогда. Сцепив руки в замок, Касса прикрыл глаза и несколько раз медленно выдохнул.

Хенис с пилотом и солдатами сопровождения уже ждали в ангаре.

— Вольно. Полетели, — мимолётно прикоснувшись пальцами к козырьку, приказал он и взбежал по трапу в припланетный модуль.

Ремни безопасности мягко обхватили корпус, кресло привычно приняло форму тела. Касса надел наушники. Вторые ворота разъехались, пропуская их в шлюз, и вскоре снова закрылись позади. Вокруг сгустилась темнота, только перемигивались индикаторы на панели модуля и на стенах.

Через несколько минут в наушниках раздался знакомый голос:

— М-052, приготовиться. Шлюз откроется через одну минуту. Хорошего полёта.

— М-052 готов. Спасибо, Вив, — отозвался пилот.

Когда модуль плавно тронулся, Касса переключил изображение на мониторе. Флагман, окружённый несколькими кораблями сопровождения, удалялся, позволяя рассмотреть свои очертания. Уродливая махина, ощетинившаяся радарами, антеннами, батареями, тоннелями шлюзов, башнями орудий.

Через проход сидел Хенис. Он механически пролистывал фотографии с видами Зариды, явно витая мыслями где-то далеко. Форма подчёркивала выправку, оттеняла хищный профиль. Хоть сейчас на рекламный плакат. Золото медалей поблескивало на груди, когда он в очередной раз проводил рукой по панели перед собой. Касса отвернулся и закрыл глаза.

Из дрёмы его вырвал знакомый гул. Они вошли в атмосферу, и пилот переключился на реактивные двигатели. Касса потянул шею, как никогда ощущая удавку воротника. Хенис переключился на нижнюю камеру и теперь рассматривал коричнево-красную землю, расчерченную высохшими руслами рек. И почему для штаба выбрали такую задницу? Конечно, расположение удобное, но поблизости хватало планет с гораздо более приятным климатом или, на худой конец, пригодной для дыхания атмосферой. Даже та же орбиталка: и условия лучше, и в случае опасности эвакуироваться проще.

Модуль завис над вспыхнувшей огнями разметкой — пластины люка под ними разъехались в стороны, пропуская в шлюз. Голоса пилота с диспетчером, перебрасывавшихся дежурными шутками, почти не отвлекали от ожидания. Касса широко раскрыл ладони в попытке незаметно избавиться от покрывшей их липкой влаги.

Ворота в ангар распахнулись, и модуль плавно двинулся к зарезервированному для него месту. Едва дождавшись отключения двигателей, Касса направился к двери. Ещё минута, и взгляд Хениса просверлит в его спине дыру. Стоило им спуститься по трапу, к ним подскочил солдат, тут же вытянувшийся в струну и отдавший честь.

— Рядовой ар Лимвас, сэр. Добро пожаловать на базу Зарида, сэр.

— Вольно, — ответив на приветствие, приказал Касса. — Проводите нас.

Он почти не обращал внимания на коридоры, мало отличающиеся от тех, по которым шёл три часа назад, встречных людей, вытягивающихся в струнку при виде него, на Хениса, шагающего за его правым плечом, на встречающиеся тут и там однотипные двери с красными огоньками упрблоков. Тяжёлые шаги их группы давящим ритмом разносились по коридорам, оповещая об их приближении.

Провожатый остановился перед очередными двойными дверями, на первый взгляд как две капли воды похожими на те, что они видели раньше, и вытянулся рядом с упрблоком, отдавая честь. Взгляд его остекленел, даже дыхание стало почти неуловимым. Образцовая выправка.

Мгновение помедлив, Касса поднёс запястье к упрблоку. Створки распахнулись, открывая вид на небольшой квадратный зал. За длинным столом напротив входа были заняты лишь пять стульев. Двери закрылись за спиной, только Хенис шагнул следом — остальному сопровождению тут делать нечего. Они заняли приготовленные для них кресла. При взгляде на комиссию Касса с трудом подавил желание глупо — а может, нервно — улыбнуться. Знакомые все лица.

— Командующий Касса ар Квид, мы собрались здесь, чтобы рассмотреть рапорт вашего заместителя, вице-адмирала Хениса ар Стерниса, — стоило им устроиться, начала председатель. Белый свет ламп отражался от её тёмных, гладко зализанных волос, будто не успевших высохнуть после душа. Касса нет-нет да и возвращался к ним взглядом. — Согласно его донесению, после перехвата сигнала бедствия, находясь на пути к флагманскому кораблю, вы приказали изменить курс, чтобы проверить полученные координаты. Соответствует ли это действительности?

— Так точно, госпожа председатель, — спокойно отозвался Касса.

— Чтобы иметь наиболее полную картину и судить максимально непредвзято, мы изъяли записи регистраторов из перевозившего вас шаттла. Имеются ли у вас возражения против присоединения их к делу?

— Никак нет, госпожа председатель.

— Вице-адмирал, тот же вопрос.

— Никак нет, госпожа председатель, — раздался справа спокойный голос Хениса.

Она переключила что-то на панели перед собой — на боковой стене, под потолком, засветились отсчитывающие миллисекунды часы с датой отснятого, а ещё через мгновение под ними развернулась проекция. Мягкий свет показателей освещал пустую командную рубку. Только два пилота и рядовой в наряде расслабленно откинулись на спинки кресел, наблюдая за мониторами и обсуждая буфера некоего лейтенанта, даже передавали друг другу пакет с чипсами. Не повезло беднягам. Из-за этого разбирательства им светит выговор. Несмотря на запрет, пилоты всегда брали с собой еду на дежурство. Командный состав смотрел на это нарушение сквозь пальцы — в конце концов, у большинства из них за спиной годы дежурств за пультами управления, точно так же: с чипсами, булками, кофе и ленивым обсуждением чьих-нибудь сисек и задниц.

Вдруг пилот, отслеживающий поступление зашифрованных сигналов, резко выпрямился, глядя на монитор, повёрнутый к камере задней стенкой, и подкатился к пульту. Второй тут же выбросил пакет с чипсами в утилизатор и стал напряжённо следить за манипуляциями первого. Рядовой хотел последовать его примеру, но ожил пульт связи: корабли сопровождения докладывали о полученном сигнале.

— Вызывайте командование, — приказал первый пилот.

Уже через пару минут в рубку почти одновременно вошли Касса с Хенисом. Несмотря на середину условной ночи, оба выглядели сосредоточенными, подобравшимися, будто перед прыжком. А ведь их прервали: Касса как раз только начал входить во вкус, валяя их по узкой постели во всех доступных позах. Надо же, как хорошо они владеют собой.

Встав за плечом первого пилота, Касса бросил взгляд на показания радара, а потом снова посмотрел на координаты отправки. Тогда они уже подлетали к восьмому квадрату, а сигнал шёл с границы четвёртого и пятого. Неблизко. Да ещё и в нежилом, отдалённом секторе. Без предварительного анализа туда не сунешься.

— Вызовите аналитика, — приказал Хенис за его спиной, придя к тем же выводам.

Тот влетел с отпечатком подушки на щеке, на ходу лихорадочно застёгивая китель. Он хотел поприветствовать командование, но Касса отмахнулся и кивнул на его кресло:

— Мы получили сигнал бедствия, сможете определить, с какого типа судна он отправлен?

Аналитик упал в кресло, активируя пульт. Через несколько минут напряжённого ожидания он ответил:

— Сигнал сильно искажён, сэр, мне нужно время.

— Сколько?

— От двенадцати до двадцати четырёх часов, сэр. Зависит от степени искажения. В процессе анализа я смогу сказать точнее.

— Но источник определить сможете?

— С вероятностью восемьдесят девять целых девяносто две сотые процента, сэр.

— Приступайте.

— Так точно, сэр.

Наклонившись, Касса опёрся руками на пульт первого пилота:

— Что там?

Хенис встал позади них, не спуская взгляда с мониторов. Первый пилот сосредоточенно протараторил:

— Грузовое судно малого класса, почти полная разгерметизация, повреждение электроники, систем жизнеобеспечения. Кислорода хватит на… Начали транслировать два с половиной часа назад — значит, на девятнадцать с половиной часов.

О том, чтобы послать один корабль сопровождения, не могло быть и речи: неизвестно, что ждало в точке отправки сигнала. Оставить без сопровождения корабль с высшим командованием на борту — нарушение всех мыслимых предписаний, впрочем как и выдвинуться в потенциально небезопасное направление без аналитических данных. Перемирие с Ихрой подписано несколько месяцев назад, и обе стороны следят за его исполнением, но идеологических недоумков хватает и с той, и этой стороны. Что хуже: остаться без сопровождения, отправиться всей группой в зону бедствия, рискуя попасть в ловушку, или оставить людей умирать?

— Проложите маршрут, — приказал Касса, отступая назад.

— Так точно, сэр.

Сейчас на проекции было хорошо видно, как Хенис устроился в кресле и, активировав пульт, посмотрел на Кассу, ожидая распоряжений. А может, Касса специально наблюдал за ним, потому что помнил этот взгляд. Он как будто снова оказался там: кожу закололи тысячи иголок, мышцы спины свело от напряжения. Лицо Хениса не выражало ничего, кроме внимания. Как обычно, он был собран и исполнителен, но тогда, в рубке, встретившись с ним взглядом, Касса уже знал, чем закончится инициатива по спасению. Он почти видел, как в голове у Хениса щёлкнуло — цак, — и с этого момента каждое действие приобретало особый смысл.

— Пятнадцать часов, сэр, — выдернул его из воспоминаний голос первого пилота.

Касса на проекции выпрямился и посмотрел на фронтовые мониторы. Он так выглядел, будто о чём-то напряжённо размышляет, что-то просчитывает. Херня. Там всех расчётов: либо аналитик успеет, либо нет. Какие уж расчёты. В этот момент он пытался смириться с собственным выбором.

— Всем кораблям полная боевая готовность. Выдвигаемся в зону бедствия. За час до прибытия поднять щиты и остановиться в зоне видимости, на расстоянии, не досягаемом для орудий ближнего боя, в отдалении от крупных объектов. Обеспечить достаточно места для манёвра.

Картинка с зашевелившимися людьми замерла, и вскоре сменилась изображением той же рубки, только ярко освещённой, полной народу. Касса сидел на своём месте, подковыривая пальцем обивку на подлокотнике, где она переходила в металл. Люди то и дело поворачивались к небольшому экрану на центральной панели, на котором часы вели обратный отсчёт.

Команда устроила настоящий мозговой штурм, анализируя увеличенное изображение медленно двигавшегося и ещё медленнее поворачивающего вокруг своей оси — явно по инерции — бота. Связаться с ним не получилось, и теперь рядом с часами, на одном из центральных мониторов застыла подробная заводская проекция грузового бота, выпущенного из ангара производителя лет пятнадцать назад. Предположительно повреждённые отсеки были обесцвечены, а по сути, почти все, кроме командной рубки и нескольких ближайших помещений.

Рядом с проекцией на три экрана транслировались изображения с камер двоих командующих отрядами быстрого реагирования и одного случайного солдата. Боевики уже ждали в ангарах, в полном облачении, в скафандрах — только шлемы не надели и не включили боевой режим, так что испещрённая царапинами броня глянцево блестела в свете ламп. На четвёртом экране горели жизненные показатели участников операции.

Аналитик откинулся на спинку кресла и потёр лицо. Посмотрев на Кассу, он доложил:

— Не менее трёх часов, сэр.

Тот кивнул. Ещё когда он увидел раздолбанный бот, все сомнения пропали. Касса знал, как выглядит корабль, пострадавший от орудий. Это был явно не тот случай. Сигнал бедствия отправлял непрофессионал, с обычного оборудования, в экстремальных условиях — они поймали и быстро расшифровали сообщение только потому, что с их оснащением и специалистами мало кто может конкурировать. Смоделируй злоумышленник плохой сигнал специально, аналитик давно бы отследил искусственность.

Мёртвый остов болтался в пустом нигде, окружённый обломками и парой булыжников. Небольшой грузовик при всём желании не вместил бы достаточно людей — или ихрян, — чтобы справиться с двумя лучшими в их части вселенной отрядами. Будь это ловушкой, их бы встретили на подлёте — здесь и не спрячешься.

— Заканчивайте, — приказал Касса аналитику и перевёл взгляд на экраны с бойцами. — Группам быстрого реагирования, выдвигайтесь. У вас два часа одиннадцать минут.

Мужчины и женщины на экранах подхватились, устремившись к транспортникам и перехватчикам. Пилоты сразу нахлобучивали шлемы, на ходу активируя боевой режим — по их скафандрам проходила неуловимая рябь, превращая гладкую чёрную поверхность в матовую, грязно-серую, словно поглощающую свет. Рубку наполнило шуршание, стук, топот, окрики командующих, взревели первые двигатели.

Касса рассматривал сосредоточенное лицо Хениса на проекции, когда картинка остановилась и медленно потухла. Мгновение ушло, чтобы очнуться от воспоминаний. Он был рад, что спас тех людей, пусть их там осталось три человека из семи. Небось, внукам будут рассказывать, как за ними прилетел сам командующий космическим флотом Земного Союза.

Глядя сейчас в глаза комиссии, Касса чувствовал то же, что и они. Сколько они прошли вместе, сколько пережили, выпили в конце концов. Никто из них давно не напоминал тех двадцатилетних полудурков с ветром в голове и гонором в заднице, какими они когда-то покинули стены академии. Тех, кто не гнушался последних достижений косметической хирургии и имплантологии, выдавал взгляд. Слишком много надо увидеть, чтобы смотреть так.

Да, старые друзья, поколения сменяют друг друга. И, оказывается, быть тем, кого сменяют, страшно, даже если ни о чём не жалеешь.

Члены комиссии начали вставать. Последней поднялась председатель, а за ней Касса с Хенисом.

— Командующий Касса ар Квид. Согласно пункту пять параграфа триста сорок восемь Устава космического флота Земного Союза, если отсутствует уверенность в безопасности высшего командования и особо ценных специалистов, сигнал бедствия должен быть проигнорирован. Исключение составляют только случаи, перечисленные в параграфе триста сорок восемь а. В соответствии с параграфом сто семьдесят один Устава, параграф триста сорок восемь имеет высший приоритет. Вы признаётесь виновным в сознательном подвержении риску высшего командования космического флота и его лучших специалистов без достаточных на то оснований. Комиссия постановляет: через двое условных суток вы освобождаетесь от должности. Ваш преемник будет объявлен позже.

Вот и всё. Почти полтора года секретного — а значит, более изматывающего — расследования, нервотрёпки, сомнений подошли к логическому концу. Тому, какой Касса хотел. Он был готов встретить это решение, шёл к нему. Ещё в самом начале, когда отдал приказ, когда увидел выражение лица Хенниса, Касса уже знал последствия своего решения и не поменял бы его, даже получив такую возможность. И всё равно стоять на перепутье тяжело.

Дождавшись, пока комиссия оставит их одних, Касса развернулся и, не посмотрев на Хениса, направился к выходу. Ему понадобилось полминуты, чтобы отдать распоряжения сопровождению, и дальше по коридорам он двинулся один.

Сарана уже сидела за необъятным столом в своём кабинете и что-то яростно набирала на панели перед собой. Касса не стал ей мешать. По-хозяйски налив себе выпить, он упал в кресло для посетителей. Здесь свет был мягче, чем в том зале собраний, и не так оттенял резкие черты лица Сараны. Она казалась мягче и женственней. Хотя всё равно баба с яйцами, конечно. И, кстати, волосы всё равно выглядели странно мокрыми. Это мода такая теперь?

Через минуту в кабинет зашёл молодой человек. Она протянула ему накопитель:

— Через четыре часа. Мне нужна информация по этому делу до отлёта.

Тот молча кивнул и скрылся, аккуратно прикрыв за собой дверь. Сарана прошла к столу с напитками и тоже налила себе скотч. Захватив заодно всю бутылку, она плюхнулась на диванчик, так что Кассе пришлось развернуть к ней кресло. Она со звоном прикоснулась к его бокалу и осушила свой.

— Ненавижу этого мальчишку, ар Стерниса, — доверительно пожаловалась она.

— Этот мальчишка ненамного моложе меня, — ответил Касса, тоже опрокинув в себя свою порцию и потянувшись за добавкой. Сначала он хотел сказать «тебя», но в последний момент сообразил исправиться. Сарана не была бы Сараной, если бы не заметила заминку. Она застонала, откинула голову на спинку:

— И тебя ненавижу. Неужели ты правда так спокойно относишься к его рапорту?

— Ну, как «спокойно». Приятного мало, конечно, но…

— Какие могут быть «но»! Этот говнюк тебя подставил!

— Да что ты? — участливо переспросил Касса, наблюдая, как она отводит глаза и делает глоток. В своё время Сарана точно так же не побрезговала доложить о его ошибке. Он несколько лет с ней не разговаривал, пока не понял, что, не сделай этого она, сам бы воспользовался первой же удобной ситуацией. Пересев к ней на диван, он обнял её за плечи и чмокнул в макушку. — Я понимаю, почему ты бесишься, но он не сделал ничего, чего не сделали в своё время мы все. Ты сама пятнадцать лет назад мне доказывала, что это необходимый инструмент отбора кадров. Видишь, я с тобой даже согласен.

Сарана ткнулась носом в его плечо:

— Хорошо пахнешь. — Вздохнув, она повернулась и постаралась устроить голову поудобнее. — И все равно зло берёт.

— Он будет хорошим командующим. Ему это место ещё больше подходит, чем мне.

Они помолчали, иногда прикладываясь к бокалам. Касса поглаживал большим пальцем тёплую ткань кителя Сараны и вспоминал последние годы в космосе. Отчёты, планирование, расчёты, бои, отчёты, смерти, снова смерти, секс, отчёты, выступления перед репортёрами. Отчёты. Хенис. Из задумчивости его выдернул тихий вопрос:

— Это потому, что ты его трахаешь?

— Когда я делал что-то только потому, что кого-то трахаю? — укоризненно спросил Касса.

— Всё бывает впервые. Вы трахаетесь несколько лет, это явно не просто секс.

— В моей протекции он не нуждается, ты и сама это знаешь. Кроме того, после его рапорта вряд ли я бы для него палец о палец ударил.

— А сейчас ты что делаешь? — Сарана выпрямилась и потянулась за бутылкой. — Всё-таки тебя задело.

— Естественно. Но мои с ним отношения — это мои с ним отношения. А тебе с ним ещё вплотную работать. Ты облегчишь жизнь и себе, и ему, и команде, если будешь непредвзята.

— Кто я, по-твоему, такая? Мне не нужно его любить, чтобы эффективно с ним работать.

Касса поболтал скотч в бокале. Жаль, что Сарана никогда не держит льда.

— Кто-нибудь ещё придёт? — спросил он. Он думал, они соберутся тут.

— Им надо доложить о тебе и подготовить указы. Подожди, пока морока с тобой закончится. Мы ещё выпьем вместе. Так чем планируешь заняться? — без перехода спросила она. — Не хочешь к нам?

— Не хочу в тыл. Давайте на пенсию меня. Ну или в запас увольняйте. Лучше на пенсию. Война закончилась, новой не предвидится. Да даже если предвидится, у вас есть Хенис, и ещё вопрос, кто из нас лучше. Смена эпохи и всё такое.

— Совсем рехнулся, что ли? Тебе и сорока пяти нет. Смена эпохи. — Сарана посмотрела на него, как на больного, и скептически поинтересовалась: — И чем займёшься на пенсии?

Поставив пустой бокал на подлокотник, Касса сцепил руки на затылке и вытянул ноги. Ещё раз взвесив в уме всё, о чём столько думал, он признался:

— Пойду в наёмники. Куплю корабль, наберу команду. Вы же будете настоящими друзьями и подгоните мне что-нибудь по сходной цене?

— Ты хочешь уйти с поста командующего космофлотом, чтобы стать пиратом? — не поверила она. — Рехнулся? Если не хочешь на тихую пенсию, можешь податься в начальники отдела безопасности. Тебя с руками оторвёт любой концерн. Можешь создать свою фирму: солидно, деньги хорошие, безопасно. Но не в… — она запнулась, подбирая слово пометче, — отбросы же идти!

Он посмотрел в потолок:

— Мне надоело не принадлежать себе, Сар. Я люблю космос, ответственность. Мне нравится принимать участие в операциях, риск. Я даже благодарен тебе, что ты тогда меня сдала. Всё-таки тыл — это не моё. Но пусть я буду сам решать, рисковать или нет, лететь куда-то или нет, да даже выматериться или нет. Я снова хочу сам вести своих людей, а не наблюдать из безопасного офиса. Эти ваши соответствия облику, безопасность первых лиц и хрен знает что ещё — не хочу. Вот здесь у меня уже. — Он провёл ребром ладони по шее. — А без незапятнанной репутации я как-нибудь проживу.

— Твоя рожа годами не сходит со всех новостных лент Земного Союза. Как ты собираешься наёмничать? Да тебя будут за километр обходить.

— Это моя забота, — отмахнулся он.

Она разглядывала его, словно впервые видела.

— Может, хотя бы останешься консультантом?

— Если нужна помощь, вы будете знать, как меня найти, но не официально. Не хочу.

Скотч красиво переливался, когда она крутила в руке бокал. Задумчиво поджав губы, Сарана помедлила, по-мужски резко влила в себя остатки и со стуком отставила бокал в сторону.

— Что ж ты раньше не ушёл?

— Не решался. — Касса повёл плечами. — Не так просто перечеркнуть собственную жизнь. Тем более если забрался так высоко. Да и возраст, опять же…

— Ой, перестань, — раздражённо перебила она его, махнув рукой. В ответ Касса неприятно улыбнулся. Ему никогда не надоест её дразнить.

— Ну так что? — после недолгого молчания переспросил он. — Я собственноручно подписывал приказ о несоответствии АяКов нуждам космофлота. За это время вы не могли избавиться от всех моделей.

Она смотрела на него с непроницаемым выражением и не двигалась. Кажется, у неё ещё оставалась надежда, что он так глупо шутит. Подождав с минуту, она встала и прошла к столу. В воцарившейся тишине стук каблуков по зеркальному пластику пола прозвучал неожиданно резко. По-прежнему не спуская с него взгляда, она активировала панель и, помедлив, всё-таки обратилась к ней.

— С одного даже не успели снять начинку, — наконец заговорила она. — Хочешь? Засекреченные и просто нужные нам части мы открутим, конечно, но кое-что из устаревшего, забракованного или неснимаемого оставим.

— Люблю блат, — заулыбавшись, признался в ответ Касса.

— Самодовольный пронырливый говнюк, — пробормотала она. Уголки её губ дрогнули. — С регистрационками сам будешь разбираться, я не продам тебе военный бот нелегально.

Они просидели, пока Саране не подошло время улетать. Между делом к ним присоединились Войчи и Алексис с Роем, ещё трое их однокашников. Сейчас, когда они не сидели в комиссии, то снова выглядели как нормальные люди, а не бесчувственные правительственные андроиды. Жаль, в последнее время они почти никуда не выбирались вместе: Касса торчал в космосе, а эти шишки бегали по кабинетам и строчили указы. Впрочем, невелика цена закончившейся войны. Теперь никакой протокол не сможет помешать Кассе сорваться и полететь, куда захочет, а то и приземлиться, не устраивая перед этим ритуальные бюрократические танцы.

Нет, Касса признавал, что объединённый комитет Земного Союза ел свой хлеб не зря. Не на пустом месте появлялись пункты протоколов для разных войск и служащих, неспроста ужесточилась борьба за высшие чины, не по прихоти вводились правила по взаимодействию высшего командного состава с руководством планет, штатскими, репортёрами, даже с той же комиссией. Они заслуженно победили.

Почти десять лет войны с планетами Ихры измотали оба народа. Касса не знал, что они не поделили. Они с ихрянами и вышли-то друг на друга незадолго до начала. Прямоходящие, с двумя руками, ногами и головой, с мягкой чешуёй вместо кожи, неприятными наростами на черепе и глазами, с возрастом меняющими цвет, они не так уж отличались от людей. Так же, покинув свою планету, заселяли новые, расширяя своё влияние и заселяя галактики. В анналах человеческой истории записаны душераздирающие воспоминания очевидцев о первом контакте, как корабль с причудливыми очертаниями неожиданно начал их обстреливать. Ихряне придерживались примерно той же версии с той разницей, что обстрел начали люди. В любом случае и та, и другая стороны попытались наладить диалог по официальным каналам, даже делегации встретились на нейтральной территории, но что-то случилось за закрытыми дверями. Это «что-то» оказалось роковым. Оно привело к завершению переговоров в рекордные строки и многолетней кровавой вражде.

И люди, и ихряне теряли военных, мирных жителей, корабли, планеты. Тяжёлое, бессмысленное противостояние. Два года назад, после одного из самых масштабных сражений человеческого и ихрянского флотов, та сторона признала своё поражение. Люди заслужили свою победу. Учёные, инженеры, аналитики, программисты, солдаты, политики, военное командование — все они были немного впереди. Немного, на полшага. Но этого хватило и, надо надеяться, спасло немало жизней.

Одним словом, Касса признавал превосходную организацию вооружённых сил Земного Союза, ему просто надоели вечные ограничения. Он сделал всё, что мог. Честно служил, по полной выкладывался для победы, для своих солдат, гражданских. С тех пор как пошёл в четырнадцать в военную академию, вся его жизнь подчинялась правилам. Теперь он хотел пожить свободным от протоколов и правил.

Так вот, когда пришёл помощник Сараны, они, налакавшись, развалились в креслах и на диване. Сарана хохотала, откинув голову на спинку, а мужики вытирали выступившие от смеха слёзы. Лёгкие забивали запахи резкого мужского парфюма и крепкого алкоголя. На мгновение замерев, помощник прошёл к столу, чтобы оставить там папку:

— Документы. Бот будет готов к отправке через двадцать минут.

— Хорошо, спасибо, — всё ещё посмеиваясь, ответила Сарана, отпустив его жестом. Помощник вышел, держа спину прямо и старательно глядя прямо перед собой. Зелёный ещё, учиться и учиться владеть собой. Впрочем, Касса мог его понять: нечасто появляется возможность увидеть таких людей в подобном виде.

Обнявшись на прощание и наставив друг другу синяков на плечах от дружеских похлопываний, они расползлись в разные стороны: Касса с Сараной направились в ангар, а остальные возвращались к своим делам на базе. Они ещё встретятся где-нибудь вдали от посторонних глаз, чтобы вдоволь покуролесить.

В боте Касса плюхнулся в кресло и, едва пристегнувшись, тут же задремал. Легкое прикосновение выдернуло его из сна, и он открыл глаза, уставившись на экран. Судя по светящимся показателям, перемигивающимся в темноте, они стояли в шлюзе флагмана. Благодарно кивнув Хенису, он пригладил волосы и надел фуражку. Пока ещё он носит эту форму.

Сколько раз он проходил этот путь: шлюз, открытые ворота, ангар, приветствия встречных солдат и командиров, коридоры, лифты, упрблоки. Этот корабль был его домом годами. Он знал его как свои пять пальцев. Его возможности, техническое оснащение, план, развилки, металлические панели на стенах. Людей. Сейчас, как никогда, даже острее, чем впервые, он чувствовал себя здесь на своём месте. Касса уже и не помнил, когда так внимательно вглядывался в вытягивающихся по струнке и прикладывающих к козырьку руки солдат, в экраны упрблоков, тут же озаряющихся приветственным: «Командующий Касса ар Квид. Личность подтверждена. Доступ открыт», даже в массивные двери, похожие как две капли воды. Он не жалел о сделанном выборе, но в это мгновение, когда перед глазами разворачивалась обыденная, до последнего винтика знакомая картина, внутренности неприятно скручивало, а сердце стучало чаще. Его дом прощался с ним.

Постояв перед своей дверью, он направился в командную рубку. Там несли дежурство пилот и рядовой. Касса ответил на их приветствия и медленно опустился в своё кресло, ощущая, как оно принимает его форму. У него не было здесь дел, но он любил это место. С ним ему хотелось попрощаться гораздо больше, чем с каютой.

К себе Касса дошёл только через несколько часов: покинув рубку, он отправился бродить по кораблю, создавая воспоминания и вспоминая. Он не сожалел о сделанном выборе и прошлом, но при взгляде на родные перегородки накатывала грусть: с этим местом его многое связывало.

Он только начал расстёгивать китель, когда раздался стук. Бросив взгляд на упрблок, Касса открыл доступ. От Хениса пахло гелем для душа и свежестью. Он зашёл и закрыл за собой дверь. Убедившись, что индикатор доступа снова горит красным, он взялся за полы кителя и продолжил там, где остановился Касса. Когда Хенис потянулся к ремню, Касса покачал головой:

— Какой же ты наглец.

Хенис замер, поднял на него взгляд. Касса шагнул ближе и, положив ладонь ему на шею, заставил наклониться. Он понимал, почему Хенис поступил так, как поступил, — в конце концов, не будь тот готов на подобный шаг, не вскарабкался бы до высшего командования. У всех них за спиной рапорты, обиды, бывшие товарищи. Штатские относятся к такому подходу с пренебрежением, они его не понимают. Чтобы руководить людьми, недостаточно быть хорошим специалистом: надо уметь смотреть беспристрастно, действовать вопреки собственным чувствам и симпатиям. Доложить об ошибке не значит предать.

Умом Касса это понимал, был готов ещё до той спасательной операции — в конце концов, рано или поздно он совершил бы ошибку, которая освободила бы его место, — но всё равно не мог спокойно воспринимать произошедшее. Он был иррационально зол на Хениса.

Сарана права: между Кассой и Хенисом никогда не был только секс. Они не выносили отношения за пределы спальни, это правда. Не из-за их отсутствия — просто им хватало того, что они получали наедине, за закрытыми дверями, благо в космофлоте на неуставные отношения давно смотрели сквозь пальцы. И сейчас, несмотря на глупую обиду, злость, твёрдое решение всё прекратить, Касса не находил сил оттолкнуть Хениса.

Поцелуй вышел нежнее, чем обещало напряжённое тело любовника. Касса мягко подтолкнул того к кровати. Ну же, расслабься.

Он наслаждался чужим запахом, всматривался в лицо Хениса, вслушивался в их общее дыхание. Кончив, Касса упёрся влажным лбом в его плечо. Это так отличалось от того, что произошло между ними вчера. Хенис не дал ему отстраниться: снова втянул в поцелуй.

Пока тот был в душе, Касса повесил форму и опять опустился на кровать.

— Хенис, — окликнул он, когда хлопнула дверь уборной.

— М-м-м? — вопросительно промычал тот, натягивая брюки.

— Я не шутил вчера. Не приходи больше.

Знакомо поджав губы, Хенис повернулся к нему. Упрямый осёл.

— Почему?

— Потому что я не хочу это продолжать.

— Почему?

Касса не ответил. Что он мог сказать? Потому что чувствую себя преданным? Потому что наши пути расходятся, а наёмник в любовниках у командующего космическим флотом — это нонсенс? Потому что не хочу, чтобы ты со мной поступал так, как я поступал с другими? Хотя, справедливости ради, Касса с начальством не спал. Он не понимал, почему не прекратил всё, ещё когда узнал о рапорте. Или когда увидел тот взгляд в рубке. Или когда его начали таскать на допросы. С мазохизмом наблюдая, как они отдаляются друг от друга, как сложно им стало находиться рядом друг с другом, Касса снова и снова пускал Хениса к себе, снова и снова приходил к нему сам.

Тот резко развернулся и вышел прочь. Касса не жалел, нет, но прощаться вот так с близким человеком горько. Кто знает, может быть, через несколько месяцев или лет они смогут поговорить по-дружески.

Следующие полтора дня пролетели одним мгновением. Касса наслаждался последними часами на корабле, проверял текучку на передачу — времени подготовиться ему не дали, но это станет головной болью его преемника. Под настроение Сарана может быть той ещё мелочной сукой.

И вот пришло время в последний раз надеть форму. Касса заученным движением приладил фуражку и вышел в непривычно пустой коридор. Скорее всего, весь личный состав уже собрался в зале для собраний, кроме разве что дежурных в машинном отделении и командной рубке.

Да, они были там, как и члены комиссии. Солдаты явно не понимали, что происходит, хотя те, кто поопытнее и в курсе истории с грузовым ботом, наверняка догадывались.

Касса уверенно подошёл к Хенису, стоявшему в паре метров от комиссии, и посмотрел на её членов. Они не обязаны присутствовать полным составом при объявлении: для соблюдения протокола достаточно двух человек, но Касса был им благодарен. Он бы обошёлся без поддержки, но получить её всё равно приятно.

Он выпрямился, заложив руки за спину, и обвёл взглядом своих — пока своих — солдат. Они навсегда останутся его.

— Мы собрались сегодня, — начала Сарана, — чтобы…

Она говорила-говорила-говорила. Комплименты, реверансы, обтекаемые формулировки — всё, что положено в такие моменты. Касса не слушал. Он смотрел. На пилотов, снайперов, пехотинцев, инженеров, медиков, программистов, боевиков. И натыкался на ответные пристальные взгляды. Тяжёлые, удивлённые, ничего не выражающие — так много рассказывающие.

— Командующий космическим флотом, герой Земного Союза, адмирал Касса ар Квид, — наконец обратилась к нему Сарана. Он вышел вперёд. — С настоящего момента вы освобождаетесь от своей должности. Земной Союз выражает благодарность за вашу преданность и неоценимый вклад в победу над Ихрой. — Она протянула ладонь для рукопожатия.

Когда Касса сжал её пальцы, окружающие начали вставать и брать под козырёк. Он смотрел на человеческую волну и чувствовал, как отбивает бешеный ритм сердце. В истории человечества он был двадцать восьмым командующим космического флота и вторым, кого солдаты провожали как действующего. Снова повернувшись, он увидел Хениса, вытянувшегося и, как все вокруг, отдающего честь. Глядя ему в глаза, Касса приложил пальцы к козырьку, а потом поднял взгляд на уходящие вверх места для зрителей. Да, они навсегда останутся его солдатами.


	3. Глава 2

Задев его плечом, амбал прошёл мимо. Позади раздался смех, металлический скрежет. Касса чуть замедлился, но двинулся дальше — только засунул руки поглубже в карманы. Через сотню метров он свернул в узкий тёмный коридор и, миновав пару разнополых проституток не первой свежести, толкнул тяжёлую, обитую металлом дверь.

Внутри было накурено так, что сизый дым висел под потолком, двигаясь вместе с посетителями. Сразу захотелось сорвать закрывающую нижнюю половину лица тряпку в надежде вдохнуть больше кислорода. Вместо этого Касса поглубже надвинул бейсболку и направился прямо к бару, по пути бросив взгляд в зал. Женщины, мужчины сидели одни и компаниями. Ели, спорили, смеялись, шептались. Человеческий улей. За барной стойкой рядом с роботом-барменом скучал тщедушный усатый мужичонка.

— Пива, — заказал Касса. С тряпкой особо не попьёшь, но он здесь и не ради надиралова.

Мужичок ногой отпихнул бросившегося выполнять приказ робота и указал в другой конец стойки, куда подошли ещё посетители. Пожжужав, робот поехал к ним, а мужичок налил пиво в сомнительной чистоты кружку и, поставив перед Кассой, сложил руки на груди.

— Ищу людей и работу, — не стал разводить сопли Касса.

— А я тут при чём?

— Ты Медведь. К кому с этим идти, если не к тебе.

— Не понимаю, о чём ты.

— Брось, я с приветом от Задницы.

— Никогда бы не подумал, что он может связаться с армейскими. — Мужичонка смерил его взглядом.

— А он и не связался. Я не армейский.

— Да-да, ага. — Он задумчиво постучал пальцами по столу, рассеянно кивнул кому-то в зале и спросил: — На чём летаешь-то?

— На АяКе.

Мужичонка присвистнул.

— Если кто будет интересоваться, вспомню о тебе, но скрывать, что ты из армейских, не буду, сам понимаешь.

Касса понимал. Военные не так редко уходили в наёмники, только последние часто предпочитали с ними не связываться. Взять в команду ещё куда ни шло, а вот пойти под начало… Ну, видно будет.

— Понимаю. Спасибо. — Касса бросил на стойку несколько купюр, расплачиваясь за пиво и всё остальное.

По пути к докам он рассматривал очертания планеты, на орбите которой болталась эта орбиталка. Даже огни каких-нибудь шахт не оживляли пейзаж. Потому что не было там шахт. Вообще ничего не было. Унылая безжизненная пустыня.

Выбор у него невелик: без команды он из этой дыры выберется с трудом. Вернее, выбраться-то выберется, а вот работать в одиночку будет непросто. Пока инженеры готовили бот к продаже, Касса поднимал все связи, которые могли пригодиться в новой жизни. Военные, полиция, старые знакомые. Например, Задница с командой занимались контрабандой и в самом начале войны неудачно попали в поле зрения ихрян. Касса тогда перебрасывал флот в другой квадрат и поймал происходящее на радарах. Что сделает против флота один-единственный корабль? Отбить небольшой бот много времени не заняло. В общем-то, и коза бы поняла, кому этот бот принадлежит, но Кассе было недосуг заниматься такой мелочью, поэтому он просто придал Заднице ускорения и отправил подальше от конфликтной зоны, чтобы не путался под ногами. Добро тот запомнил, и сейчас Касса пользовался его благодарностью.

Именно он посоветовал завернуть на эту станцию: тут можно присмотреть запчасти для корабля, поискать людей, сбыть с рук ненужный хлам. И не только хлам. Орбиталка отдалённой от основных путей планеты была похожа на многие другие, но почему-то именно её облюбовали отбросы со всего Земного Союза. Уж что им здесь приглянулось, вопрос оставался открытым по сей день.

Касса почти закончил возиться с оснащением: что-то ему перепало из списанных военными запасов, что-то он купил на месте. Кое-какие специфические вещи он пока отложил в надежде на новую команду. Если получится найти хорошего администратора, пусть тот сам смотрит, что ему надо. Касса очень надеялся на удачу: соваться без администратора в длительные рейды — самоубийство, но и найти его непросто. Системные администраторы на кораблях сильно отличались от «земных» коллег — последним столько навыков не нужно. В принципе, денег хватало, подождать он мог, только вечность торчать на орбиталке не самое приятное занятие. Ну да ладно, ищущий да обрящет.

Ночевал он на корабле, иногда ходил выпить и послушать сплетни. О нём заговорили быстро: новенький, на приметном боте, демонстративно закрывающий лицо — в мире, где все друг друга знают если не лично, то хотя бы понаслышке, его появление не могло пройти незамеченным. Его уже даже незатейливо прозвали Полковником. У местных точно нюх на военных. Может, и к лучшему: кого его анамнез будет смущать, тот к нему не сунется, а кто заинтересован, наверняка о нём услышит. Да и с работой проблем возникнуть не должно. В отличие от наёмников, заказчики бывших военных любят — обученные профессионалы берут больше, зато вероятность успеха выше.

Он дал себе месяц, а потом полетит в другой сектор, на Суаран. Там тоже отребья хватает — не такой хороший выбор, как здесь, зато это планета. Жрачка качественнее, а если повезёт, ещё и дешевле.

Терпение окупилось сполна, когда через несколько дней после разговора с тем усатым хозяином бара упрблок замигал красным, сообщая о посетителях. Касса только-только вернулся, даже куртку стянуть не успел. Пришлось идти в командную рубку. Камеры вывели на мониторы невысокую фигуру. Кто-то стоял у трапа, засунув руки в карманы и опустив голову — глубоко натянутый капюшон обнажал разве что небольшой участок светлой кожи. Тёмное, наглухо застёгнутое худи и мешковатые чёрные штаны могли скрывать как мужчину, так и женщину. Касса с неудовольствием посмотрел на потрёпанные высокие ботинки и, поморщившись, снова закрыл лицо платком. Это ему не космофлот, где даже длина волос регламентирована. Пора учиться быть проще. Пока открывался люк, Касса следил за гостем и не спускал руку с пистолета. Гость шагнул вперёд и скинул капюшон, открыв вид на выбритые виски и дурацкий хвостик высоко на макушке. Короткий и жёсткий, он был идеально ровным, будто срезан ножницами.

— Ты Полковник? Я слышал у Медведя, ты набираешь команду. Места ещё есть?

Касса ещё раз его оглядел. Так близко он видел, что гостю явно за тридцать. Издалека тот наверняка казался моложе: светлая кожа, на которой проступал неровный некрасивый румянец, скрадывала морщины. Веки расчерчивали бледные голубоватые вены. Белёсые, почти незаметные, ресницы и брови, невыразительные черты лица — пройти мимо и не заметить. Роста они были одинакового, и тряпки наверняка скрывали оружие, но, судя по манере двигаться, проблем с ним быть не должно.

— Проходи. — Касса приглашающе кивнул вглубь бота. Он убедился, что дверь встала на место, и последовал за гостем, так и не убрав руку с пистолета. В кают-компании он кивнул на стол у входа и приказал: — Давай всё сюда.

Пистолет да пара ножей. Негусто. Загнав гостя в самый неудобный угол, он уселся напротив. Тот рассматривал его изучающим, змеиным взглядом, совершенно не подходящим небрежной одежде и нарочито расслабленной позе. Хотелось моргнуть и отвести глаза.

— Что делать умеешь? — заговорил наконец Касса.

— Я программист. В железе немного разбираюсь, если оно со мной связано. Чип недавно вшил. — Он повернулся боком, показывая разъём за ухом. Мог бы не стараться. На фоне светлых волос его не заметил бы только слепой. — Ну, готовить могу, понятно. Не изыски, но не отравлю. Первая помощь.

О как. Администратор. Это другой разговор.

— Почему хочешь ко мне?

— Кто ж не хочет полетать на новеньком АяКе. Здесь на крутых кораблях команды давно сколочены, на тёплое место не пролезешь. Ну и я ж первого класса, денег стою, сам понимаешь. Не все заплатить могут.

Да ладно. Значит, у него за плечами один из пятёрки лучших университетов Земного Союза и либо подготовка в кибервойска, либо в штат одного из крупных концернов. Элита.

— Что ты тут тогда делаешь, первый класс?

— Ну… — поскучнев, протянул гость.

— Ну?

— Неудачно вскрыл базу одного банка, присел за это дело. А теперь… — Он махнул рукой. Понятно. Теперь хода в нормальную жизнь у него не было.

— В бегах? — Ещё не хватало от патрулей шарахаться, пусть даже из-за гения.

— Не, попал под амнистию, повезло.

Касса помолчал. Вариант, конечно, хорош.

— Так почему ко мне хочешь?

— Я же сказал…

— Ясно. Давай на выход.

— Нет-нет, подожди! — зачастил гость, подняв руки. — Подожди. Просто ты ж бывший военный.

— Именно поэтому ваш брат ко мне и не стремится.

— Да, но я-то кабинетная крыса. Вся эта романтика полётов, перестрелок, кислорода тютелька в тютельку дотянуть до порта, в гробу я её видел. — Он даже вперёд подался. Светлые, будто прозрачные серые глаза смотрели серьёзно. — Я сам виноват, что здесь оказался, да, но я этого не хотел. К тебе не идут, потому что вы поголовно или съехавшие психи, или зануды, повёрнутые на дисциплине. С психами я уже летал, попаду на такого — хрен с ним. А вот если мы не будем зависать в космосе на пути кометы, потому что команда выжрала контрабандную водку, если не будет изнасилований и убийств ради развлечения, я готов прямо сейчас пойти обриться налысо, а потом целыми днями маршировать и что там ещё вы, военные, делаете.

Значит, концерн.

— Зовут-то тебя как?

— Райн.

— Сколько денег хочешь, Райн?

— Четыре тысячи сейчас и потом пятнадцать процентов.

Наглец. Хотя первый класс и не того стоит, конечно.

— Договорились. — Касса протянул ладонь для рукопожатия. Помедлив, он потянулся к тряпке и стянул её с лица, наблюдая за реакцией единственного зрителя.

Райн вытаращился, несколько раз беззвучно открыл и закрыл рот, а потом изумлённо прошептал:

— Иди ты. — Он окинул взглядом Кассу, и ещё раз, и ещё. — Это какая-то шутка? Ловушка? Космофлоту что-то от меня нужно?

Касса насмешливо поднял брови:

— Я больше не служу. Некоторые медиа трубят об этом до сих пор.

Райн ничего не ответил, только в замешательстве смотрел на него. У него заняло несколько мгновений переварить новость.

— Как вы собираетесь… Ну… — Он неопределённо провёл рукой у лица.

— Ты знал, кто я, когда шёл сюда?

— Нет, но… Вы не боитесь, что я расскажу всё там? — Райн указал головой в сторону жилого сектора.

— Кто тебе поверит? — флегматично ответил Касса. — Зато я узнаю об этом сразу, и тогда можешь забыть об этой малышке. — Он хлопнул ладонью по ближайшему столу. — Ну что? Хочешь осмотреться?

Он любил свой бот. Большую часть жизни корабли были его домом, но впервые Касса стал владельцем. Конечно, он мог позволить себе подобную роскошь и раньше, но жалел деньги на то, чем всё равно будет пользоваться раз в несколько месяцев.

Не сказать что Касса отбахал мини-копию круизного лайнера — это же АяК, военный бот для переброски небольших отрядов в горячие точки. Производители затянули, и в распоряжение космофлота поступили более современные боты, лучше адаптированные под последние разработки. Конечно, АяКам можно найти применение, но их содержание слишком дорого, чтобы оставлять в запасе, а флот был укомплектован. Касса с Хенисом долго прикидывали, однако не нашли выхода лучше, чем демонтировать всё, что возможно, и продать балласт.

Впрочем, что не слишком хорошо для военных, для наёмников почти роскошь. Армия всегда на шаг впереди. У неё новейшие технологии, лучшие профессионалы, гаджеты, о которых остальной мир ещё даже не слышал. Она может себе позволить быть разборчивой. А ведь новые АяКи даже по её меркам неплохи.

Когда Касса впервые взошёл на борт уже своего бота, его окружили знакомые металлические панели с пустыми зевами, в которых раньше мягко светились упрблоки. У него в голове не укладывалось, что этот обгрызенный, полуголый корабль его новый дом. Наверное, он на всю жизнь запомнит, как стоял в сердце корабля, в тёмной, мёртвой командной рубке, и тишина давила не меньше, чем взгляд Хениса в прошлом году на пути к потерпевшему крушение грузовику. Касса вслушивался в эту густую тишину и улавливал только звук собственного дыхания, только собственный пульс. Тогда в первый и в последний раз он засомневался в правильности сделанного выбора.

Конечно, косметикой он не занимался — только функционалом. У дверей теперь светились непривычные упрблоки; вместо снятых орудий стояли другие, попроще; к новой электронике ещё предстояло приноровиться. Там, где раньше был обычный для военных кораблей камбуз, сейчас выбивала слезу вырвиглазно-оранжевая кухня из тех, что ставят на туристические корабли среднего класса: она не потрясала воображение дизайном от элитного производителя и не могла похвастаться техникой, сравнимой с космическими технологиями, но её хватало, чтобы с комфортом приготовить пожрать. Медблок пока оставался пустым. Армейские вынесли даже столы со стульями. Ну, медблок — это всегда отдельная тема.

Только в двух случаях Касса постарался подумать об уюте. Понимая, что для будущей команды его малышка тоже станет домом, Касса честно попытался сделать из кают-компании что-то привлекательное. Поставил пару диванов, прикупил настольный футбол и холодильник для пива, развесил по стенам колонки. На обложку журнала обстановка не тянула, но для начала хватит, а потом пусть команда тащит сюда что хочет.

Ну и собственная каюта. Уже очень давно он не обращал внимания на то, как она выглядит. Есть место, где можно поспать и принять душ, — отлично. По молодости он ещё расклеивал плакаты, расставлял модели космических кораблей. Со временем же то ли ему стало не хватать времени, то ли привычка к спартанской обстановке стала частью его характера, но он вообще перестал обращать внимание на такие мелочи. Он мог выделить себе секцию из нескольких кают, мог даже установить кровать как в люксовых номерах на круизных лайнерах первого класса. Хенис, кстати, этой привилегией воспользовался. Почему убежищем Кассы так и оставалась небольшая каюта для старшего офицерского состава, он и сам бы не сказал — просто не задумывался об этом.

Когда же увидел, как оживает бот, Касса вдруг осознал, что этот АяК его дом, и впервые за много лет дал себе труд позаботиться о личном пространстве. Наверняка и сейчас его каюта многим показалась бы нежилой, тем не менее здесь стояла настоящая кровать, дорогой стол, уютные кресла. Небольшой бар со спиртным. Ему нравилось. А если кому-то не понравится… То это проблемы этого кого-то — ему вообще нечего делать в каюте Кассы.

Пока он вёл Райна по коридорам, тот без остановки трепался, с любопытством вертел головой, цеплялся взглядом за упрблоки и закрытые двери. Когда Касса открыл дверь в каюту, он замер:

— О.

Раньше у противоположной стены стояли два стола и в проходе впритык могли развернуться четверо. Сейчас здесь не было ничего, кроме расположившихся в два яруса четырёх коек на стенах. В этом царстве пустоты и металла оранжевый свет упрблока казался почти уютным. И чего этому балаболу не нравится? Касса засунул руки в карманы и указал подбородком вглубь каюты:

— Можешь делать с ней что захочешь. Скажешь, когда решишь, мы демонтируем койки. Только имей в виду: если понадобится дополнительное место для груза, будем ставить его в личные каюты. — Вряд ли они часто будут перевозить большие грузы, но не предупредить он не мог.

— О, — с совсем другой интонацией повторил Райн и, склонив голову к плечу, прошёл вперёд. Заглянул в душевую, открыл шкаф, покрутился на пустом пространстве, что-то прикидывая. — Вау. — Он хлопнул по верхней койке и с видимым сожалением вышел. — Покажете рубку и мои владения?

— Когда принесешь вещи, — ответил Касса, кивнув. — Переедешь и будешь спокойно знакомиться с ботом. И, помнится, вначале ты мне «тыкал». Давай-ка заканчивай с реверансами.

— То есть… ты не против, если я перееду сейчас? — запнулся Райн и, дёрнув уголком губ, признался: — Непросто говорить «ты» тебе.

— Я не просто не против, я очень на это рассчитываю. У нас есть чем заняться, а вечность здесь я торчать не хочу.

Вернув Райну оружие и выпроводив его, Касса наконец-то стянул надоевшую куртку, а за ней и остальную одежду. Закрыв глаза, он опёрся двумя руками на стену и расслабился под горячими струями душа, колко барабанящими по плечам. Да, к нему не будет паломничества, но и для него найдутся люди.

Райн вернулся на следующий же день. Небрежно забросив баул со шмотьём в каюту, он вернулся к арендованной машине и взялся за коробки. Некоторые были закрыты, из открытых торчали провода и какие-то железки. От помощи Кассы он отказался — мол, там этих коробок пять штук. Скоро он сунул карту оплаты в терминал и захлопнул водительскую дверь. Мотор машины загудел, и та плавно отъехала от трапа.

На предложение сначала разобрать вещи он отмахнулся и наконец дорвался до рубки. Там он сразу плюхнулся в кресло пилота, вывел технические характеристики на основной экран и завис, щёлкая клавишами на панели. Касса предупредил, что будет в кают-компании, только, похоже, Райн его не услышал. Оставлять нового человека в командной рубке одного было неуютно, но Касса выдал ему кредит доверия. Когда он вчера вышел из душа, то первым делом связался с Войчи и к уже полудню получил справку по Райну, поэтому ощущения игры вслепую у Кассы не было. Будь Райн засланным казачком или работай только на себя, всё равно ничего не сможет сделать. Электроники и программ там самый минимум, практически аварийный уровень: с горем пополам долететь от пункта А в пункт В. Сломать он ничего не сможет, запускать вирус, по сути, пока некуда, красть нечего, с Кассой он не справится. Ну и, раз им предстоит вместе летать, глупо следить за каждым шагом.

Касса подключил инфобраслет к экрану в кают-компании, вывел туда изображения камер в рубке и занялся кофе.

В своём драном свитере Райн так неуместно смотрелся в командной рубке, ранее знавшей только людей в форме. Он не отлипал от пульта почти три часа — только один раз сходил в каюту за планшетом и потом периодически в нём строчил, поглядывая то на общие характеристики, то на экраны перед собой. Дурацкий хвост смешно торчал, двигаясь вместе с головой. В обычном для рубки холодном свете лицо Райна казалось ещё бледнее.

Касса сделал глоток кофе и выключил изображение. Через несколько мгновений в дверях появился Райн и по-свойски прошёл к кофеварке. Когда та перестала плеваться, он поставил чашку на стол рядом с ногами Кассы, а сам плюхнулся в кресло и сцепил руки на затылке.

— Ты совсем голый, — заговорил он.

— Уже нет, — возразил Касса, внимательно его рассматривая. — Орудия, двигатели, защита, радары — всё стоит. Осталась только твоя часть. Я решил ничего не брать, не посоветовавшись с бортовым администратором.

— Классно. Сколько можно потратить?

— Давай ты выберешь, а я скажу, сможем ли мы это себе позволить. Сколько тебе нужно времени?

— Э-э-э… — протянул Райн. — Всё с нуля… — Он рассеянно потянулся за кофе и, отхлебнув, выпучил глаза. — М-м-м… О! Натуральный?

— Старые привычки, — повинился Касса, подавив улыбку.

— Я не в претензии, — заверил его Райн и сделал ещё один глоток. — Очень вкусно. Последний раз пил не синтетический кофе ещё во время обучения. Так вот. О чём мы?.. А, да. Время. Пока доставят, установят железо, надо будет прошить, изменить кое-где код на уникальный, подключить, соединить с другой начинкой, настроить… Хм-м-м. Со всеми тестами в лучшем случае полтора месяца. Я бы рассчитывал на два.

Долго. С другой стороны, что тут оставалось? Кассе и так достался лучший вариант из всех возможных. Кивнув, он встал:

— Здесь есть тренировочный зал. Показать?

— Конечно, — с любопытством откликнулся Райн. Захватив чашку и планшет, он последовал за Кассой. — Мог бы сам догадаться. Не можешь без нагрузок.

— Не могу, — согласился Касса. — С модуляторов меня сняли, но о физнагрузках мне теперь до конца жизни думать.

— Тебя никогда не возмущало, что вас так уродуют? Тебя не пугает, что ты теперь в минуте от остановки сердца?

Звук их шагов, несинхронный, шумный, нет-нет да и приковывал внимание Кассы. Оказывается, он успел привыкнуть к одиночеству. Поддерживая этот ничего не значащий разговор, он вдруг понял, что рад компании, пусть даже эта компания — неряшливый компьютерный гик. После десятилетий в космофлоте, где о настоящем уединении и речи не шло, в пустом нежилом боте было неуютно.

— Да нет. Я никогда не относился к модификациям, как уродству. Нам улучшают иммунитет, физические показатели, психическую устойчивость — чем это плохо? Ну и не в минуте, конечно. Ты же не думаешь, что если я ничего не буду делать, то через неделю меня похоронят? С год у меня будет. За это время можно или снова вернуться к нагрузкам, или перейти на блокираторы. — Он поднёс инфобраслет к упрблоку, и дверь перед ними отъехала в сторону, открывая вид на ряд пустых ниш. Только в одной лежали сложенные вещи и висела пара полотенец. Не обращая внимания на собеседника, Касса стянул футболку и взялся за ремень брюк. От стеснительности в общих душевых и раздевалках избавляешься быстро. — Мы десятилетиями усиленно занимаемся, это входит в привычку. Почти никто из наших не переходит потом на лекарства. Не из-за негатива — в конце концов, мы постоянно на препаратах, — просто мы привыкли к нагрузкам.

Переодевшись, он взял бутылку воды и повернулся к Райну. Тот остался стоять в проходе: прислонился плечом к косяку и прихлёбывал кофе, разглядывая Кассу. Желания присоединиться к тренировке он не выказал. Касса вопросительно на него посмотрел, но Райн отрицательно качнул головой и отступил, освобождая проход. Из зала он не ушёл, хотя и за Кассой наблюдал буквально первые несколько минут — потом плюхнулся на маты в углу, включил планшет и погрузился в него, только вставал за кофе.

Так потекли их дни: Райн постоянно копался в планшете и пропадал в рубке, а Касса следил за слухами, пробивал поставки оружия, присматривался к потенциальным работодателям. Райн долго спал. Иногда они пересекались за завтраком, но диалога всё равно не получалось: Касса обдумывал дела на день, Райн же хмуро жевал тост, то ли досыпая на ходу, то ли проклиная про себя утро. А вот ужинали они вместе, если оба были на корабле. Райн негромко включал какую-то долбящую музыку — совсем без мелодии, с одним ритмом — и либо готовил сам, либо выползал из рубки уже на готовое. Иногда сразу после еды они возвращались к делам, а иногда открывали по бутылке пива и разыгрывали партию в шахматы.

Вообще, неожиданно и приятно столкнуться с единомышленником. Конечно, любители старых интеллектуальных игр встречались не на каждом шагу, но кто-нибудь из персонала огромного флагмана нет-нет да и составлял Кассе компанию. Оставшись один, он скучал по тихим неспешным партиям, уютному молчанию, безмолвному, только двум игрокам понятному диалогу. Что в его команду затешется любитель, шансы были невелики. А что этот любитель окажется почти профессионалом, тем более. Касса хорошо играл. Объективно хорошо. Только у Райна он не выиграл ни разу: тот всегда отдавал ему право первого хода, даже иногда подсказывал интересные комбинации — казалось, его интересует не победа, а сама логика игры, — и всегда побеждал. Правда, побеждал нелегко. Ко взаимному удовольствию, они немало времени проводили за доской.

Оказывается, с гражданскими интересно разговаривать, пусть даже они далеки от спокойной жизни: они по-другому видят мир, других людей… Да всё. Райн тоже внимательно слушал, спрашивал, что-то обдумывал. Иногда тихо смеялся в совсем несмешных местах. О тюрьме говорить не любил, но вообще о себе говорил охотно.

— Никогда ещё не жил на корабле в отдельной каюте, — спустя две недели признался он, ковыряя этикетку на бутылке. Райн положил голову на подлокотник дивана и задрал ноги на спинку. Одна штанина задралась, обнажая светлую, неожиданно густо покрытую тонкими волосками кожу. — На стоянках всегда в отели уходил. А в первой моей команде мы вообще спали прямо в складском отсеке. Капитан ковры положил, угол обустроил. Неплохо было, кстати. Можно было свалить подальше, когда доставали. Я себе уже книги заказал. До сих пор только на планшет закачивал: как-то раз взял обычные пластиковые, но наши их почти сразу куда-то дели, я даже прочитать не успел. — Он сделал глоток и спросил: — У нас вся команда будет в индивидуальных каютах?

— Да, почему нет. Надо же хоть как-то людей привлекать. Место есть, а большую команду я и не планировал набирать, — не поднимая головы, объяснил Касса. Сам он сидел за столом, разложив перед собой ножны и кобуру. Он давно планировал над ними поколдовать, но руки не доходили. Доработать замок, добавить скрытые отделения, кое-что из электроники для дистанционного управления — не так мало времени на это всё нужно.

— Будем брать только эксклюзив? — развеселился Райн.

— Вроде того. — Касса с силой подул на новое отверстие в металлической пластине, избавляясь от мелких блестящих опилок. Он потянулся было за бутылкой, когда упрблок замигал. Райн вывел на большой экран запись с камер у трапа, и Касса замер на мгновение. Сделал глоток, рассматривая изображение.

— Пустить? — подал голос Райн.

— Я сам, — помедлив, отозвался Касса. Он натянул тряпку на лицо и приказал: — Жди здесь.

На этот раз он не оставил оружие за поясом, а сжал в руке и встал так, чтобы обеспечить себе несколько мгновений форы. Пока открывалась дверь, он не спускал взгляда со входа, готовясь при необходимости снова его закрыть и одновременно отразить удар. Тяжёлые ботинки таким же тяжёлым ритмом отстучали по трапу.

— Я слышала, вам нужны люди, сэр, — отчеканила Венера, вытянувшись перед ним в струнку и отдавая честь. Она оказалась даже ниже, чем он помнил: едва ему по плечо. Тёмные глаза смотрели прямо — уверенности ей было не занимать. Он окинул взглядом одежду военного кроя и всё-таки закрыл дверь.

— Вольно, — наконец ответил он. — Я больше не служу, капитан.

— От некоторых привычек сложно избавиться, сэр.

Поколебавшись, он стянул с лица тряпку:

— Узнали меня?

— Вы спасли мне жизнь, сэр, я бы вас всегда узнала.

Он кивнул вглубь корабля, приглашая её пройти. Сколько лет они не виделись? Пять, шесть? Нет, уже больше семи.

Касса ужом вертелся, когда контр-адмирал, подсыпавший ей какую-то дрянь и изнасиловавший её, попал в реанимацию. Сразу после изнасилования анализ крови ничего не показал, и факт изнасилования Венера доказать не смогла. Спустя несколько недель она подстроила вызов в технический отдел и там, в одном из пустых коридоров, контр-адмирал наткнулся на того, кто оказался сильнее его. С год он пролежал в госпитале, а ещё через год вернулся на службу с парой искусственных органов и высокотехнологичным протезом вместо правой руки. Венеры к тому времени уже не было. Следствие установило, что именно она подстроила ложный вызов, хотя самого преступника найти не удалось: на камерах было хорошо видно, что к тому участку шёл мужчина и уходил оттуда тоже мужчина, только его путь проследить не удалось — слишком хорошо он знал расположение слепых зон.

Касса тоже предполагал, что у неё был сообщник. Тот самый, что увёл следствие по ложному следу. Потому что Касса знал, что Венера сама расправилась со своим обидчиком. Касса встретил её тогда в лифте и видел выглядывающие из-под кителя пятна крови. Встреть она ещё кого-нибудь, ей бы пришёл конец: единственно возможный приговор в таком случае — расстрел. Но она хорошо продумала и время, и маршрут. Касса тоже оказался там случайно, задержавшись у инженеров.

За содействие преступлению её вышвырнули из армии, дав перед этим два года — тоже из-за негласного содействия Кассы, иначе так легко она бы не отделалась. Отсидев, она скрылась в неизвестном направлении. Касса за ней не следил, его больше волновал ублюдок, которому всё сходило с рук. Даже нападение Венеры не многое изменило. Она была не первой его жертвой и не последней. Правда, под конец Касса нашёл на него управу: раскопал кое-какие секреты, пригрозил оглаской… Их он оставил Хенису в надежде, что когда-нибудь тот дождётся возможности стереть этого мудака в порошок.

Сейчас он смотрел на Венеру и боролся со странным чувством, что вернулся в прошлое. Она почти не изменилась: та же смуглая кожа, будто натянутая на скулах, длинные чёрные волосы, забранные в высокий хвост, стремительные движения. Мало кто назвал бы её красивой или даже просто хорошенькой, но она была образцовым солдатом и отличным офицером. Годы оставили свой след: несколько тонких морщинок на лбу, лучики у глаз, и без того тонкие губы теперь были крепко сжаты, придавая лицу напряжённое выражение, — но всё равно это была та женщина, что он помнил.

— Наш компьютерный гений. — Касса указал на Райна, а потом кивнул на Венеру. — Бывшая коллега. Поговорим наедине? — спросил он у неё.

— Мне всё равно, сэр, — ответила она, оседлав стул.

Касса раздал им по бутылке пива, взял одну для себя и опустился в кресло напротив Венеры.

— Давно в наёмниках?

— Как вышла, сразу начала, сэр. Если не армия, то хоть так.

— Я всё же предлагаю перейти на «ты».

Она покачала головой.

— Это сложно, сэр, — повторила она то, что сказала несколько минут назад. — Я не против, если вы будете мне «тыкать», сэр. Может, быстрее привыкну.

— Хорошо. — Касса вздохнул. — Так, значит, ты хочешь летать со мной?

— Так точно, сэр.

— У тебя сейчас нет команды?

— Есть, но я бы предпочла летать с вами, сэр. Если вы меня возьмёте, я сегодня же скажу капитану, что ухожу.

Райн в кои-то веки отложил свой извечный планшет и со странным выражением следил за ними. Так он мог бы в зоопарке наблюдать за поведением редких зверей: не с опаской — всё-таки граница вольера, вот она, — но с пиететом к чудесам природы.

Спрашивать, что она умела, смысла не имело. То же, что и Касса. Он уже знал, что согласится, и ему было всё равно, сколько она попросит. Дело даже не в её навыках. Да, она элитный профессиональный боец со всеми сопутствующими — сколько бы она ни попросила, она стоит больше, — просто они с ней уже летали, сражались вместе. Как она правильно заметила, он её спас. Пусть о дружбе или даже приятельских отношениях речи не шло, но между ними возникла непонятная связь. Тогда ли, когда она по его приказу возглавила атаку в четырнадцатом квадрате, тогда ли, когда сразу после роковой встречи в лифте он услышал о покушении на высший офицерский чин. А может, когда распивал раритетное вино с председателем комиссии по её делу. Как бы то ни было, он знал, почему она сейчас здесь. Понимал, _чувствовал_. Он не мог ей отказать, как она не могла не прийти. Посмотрев на Райна, он представил его по-настоящему:

— Райн. Первый класс, между прочим. Бережём как зеницу ока.

Венера окинула того внимательным взглядом и, поднявшись, протянула руку:

— Венера. Служила на флагмане в чине капитан-лейтенанта. Спасибо, сэр. — Она снова повернулась к Кассе. Тот одним глотком допил пиво и с нажимом сказал:

— Мне не нужны разборки на борту. Ты уверена, что сможешь летать с мужчинами?

— Да, сэр. Пока они не лезут ко мне в штаны и не трогают сиськи.

Он всмотрелся в её лицо и поднялся.

— Осмотримся? Заодно обсудим, во сколько ты мне обойдёшься.

— Это проблема? — обратился он к Райну.

Тот поднял руки в жесте капитуляции и покачал головой. Ощущение, что он наблюдает за ними, как за дикими зверями, усилилось.

Ни рубка, ни коридоры, ни будущая каюта не вызвали у Венеры особых эмоций: в конце концов, как и Касса, она начала летать с четырнадцати — чем обычный военный бот мог её удивить? Только в тренажёрке она оживилась. Примерилась к снарядам, оценила небольшой ринг для спаррингов и с нотками удовлетворения в голосе заявила:

— Так и знала, что вы об этом подумаете. Как я скучала по нормальным тренажёрам, вы не представляете, сэр!

— Но тебе хватало нагрузки? — спросил он её, когда они шли назад.

— В основном. — Она пожала плечами. — Пару раз садилась на таблетки, и один раз пришлось перейти на инъекции, когда с ранением валялась, но ненадолго.

Пока открывалась дверь, он поинтересовался:

— Когда перенесёшь вещи?

— Дня через два, наверное. Спешить же некуда, сэр?

— Некуда. Бот мне достался голый, и Райн сейчас занимается своей частью начинки. Нам здесь сидеть ещё больше месяца, так что, если хочешь куда-то смотаться или ненадолго выйти со старой командой, я не против.

За бортом сгустилась темнота. В отдалении, в складской части порта, мелькали огоньки, здесь же только свет из бота немного рассеивал мрак.

— Не хочу, — отрезала она, направляясь к выходу. — Много людей не хватает, сэр?

— Нам бы ещё пилота и пару бойцов. И чтобы хотя бы один из них мог подлатать корабль, пока мы добираемся до ближайшего порта. Ну или механика, который знает, с какого конца браться за пистолет. Ни те, ни те вроде не редкость, но дойдут ли они до меня… Сама понимаешь.

— Думаю, я могу кое-кого… — задумчиво начала она, но осеклась. — Я поговорю с ним, сэр. Если его заинтересует, пришлю к вам.

— Спасибо.

— Пока не за что, сэр.

Касса смотрел ей вслед, пока она не скрылась в темноте, и, закрыв дверь, вернулся к Райну. Тот уже снова прилип к планшету. Похоже, оснащать бот ему нравилось. По крайней мере, занимался он этим постоянно: даже утром, толком ещё не проснувшись, уже просматривал характеристики нового оборудования. Иногда, когда они вечером отдыхали, Райн периодически заговаривал на эту тему с Кассой — скорее проговаривая мысли вслух, чем действительно нуждаясь в собеседнике.

Вообще Касса всё чаще ловил себя на нетерпении. Всё-таки надолго застрять в этой дыре не было предметом его мечтаний. Он успел полностью укомплектовать арсенал, позаботиться о хознуждах, прикинуть, что делать с первой помощью, примелькаться в местных пивнушках и даже несколько раз снять проститутку.

После визита Венеры он долго колебался, не навести ли о ней справки. Вот только кто знает, как бы ей аукнулось лишнее внимание: тот ублюдок — настоящая мстительная мразь. Поэтому сейчас ему оставалось заниматься хозяйством, наведываться в места, где можно поискать людей, и ждать. Даже потенциальные работодатели ещё не обратили на него внимание: пока команда не укомплектована, глупо брать на себя обязательства. Кто к ним присоединится? Что они смогут? Эти вопросы пока оставались без ответа.

Венера привела-таки механика. Почти самоучку — после какого-то провинциального училища тысячу лет назад, — но клялась и божилась, что ему ничего не стоит разобрать бот по винтику и собрать снова так, что тот станет ещё надёжнее. Касса окинул взглядом гору мускулов, возвышающуюся над ним почти на две головы, и кивнул в сторону кают-компании.

Вообще он предпочёл бы сначала поговорить всем составом: всё-таки летать им предстоит мизерным коллективом и общаться крайне тесно. Разумнее удостовериться, что хотя бы сначала ни у кого не возникнет проблем с потенциальными коллегами. Только Райн в последние дни практически переселился в рубку, до покрасневших, слезящихся глаз всматриваясь в экраны и адаптируя код. Горизонтальные поверхности постепенно скрывались под грязными чашками и тарелками, упаковками из-под чипсов, конфет, банками энергетиков. Касса уже по опыту знал, что выкурить Райна нереально, и старался туда даже не заходить, чтобы не беситься из-за свинарника.

Поэтому придётся Райну со здоровяком познакомиться позднее. На черепе последнего не было ни единого волоса, и голова на бычьей шее казалась непропорционально маленькой. Двигался он легко, телом управлял уверенно, а вот морщины и пепельная, почти белая щетина, выдавали возраст. Наверное, ровесник Кассы, если не старше. При каждом его шаге тяжёлые огромные ботинки гремели, будто под пластинами пола не было дополнительного слоя, глушащего звуки.

В заставленной мебелью кают-компании здоровяк неожиданно ловко просочился между креслами и уселся на одинокий, стоящий чуть в отдалении стул. Выгодная позиция. Он зыркал исподлобья налитыми кровью глазками и не торопился открывать рот. За него говорила Венера.

— Когда я вышла, то сразу метнулась на Суаран, сэр. Там меня нанял Чёрный. Бык летал с ним. Он нам жизнь спас. Корабль Чёрного даже по меркам наёмников корыто. Посередине пути сломалась система обогащения воздуха. Мы бы задохнулись, даже не приблизившись к пригодным для дыхания планетам. Так вот Бык что-то там ежедневно колдовал, и мы дотянули как миленькие. Чёрный рассказывал, что хотел починить старое оборудование, но ремонтники покрутили пальцем у виска. Они ему не поверили, что кто-то вообще мог заставить её работать, вроде как она уже совсем не жилец.

— Чего ты согласилась-то на такую помойку?

В конце концов, бывшие армейские в цене. Это вам не отребье, от безысходности подавшееся в разбой. На профессиональных бойцов, которые стоят небольшого отряда, идёт настоящая охота, и платят им соответствующе. Пусть их показатели ниже, чем при регулярном приёме модуляторов, однако всё же выше, чем у обычных людей. Да и навыки не пропадают.

— Неопытная была, сэр. Цену себе тоже не сразу узнаёшь.

Касса кивнул и перевёл взгляд на Быка. Тот насупился ещё сильнее.

— И почему Бык хочет летать со мной?

— У него жена недавно четвёртого родила, сэр. Столько, как в наёмниках, он нигде не заработает. Ему бы сейчас поменьше риска и гарантированную оплату.

— Ну, отсутствие риска я обещать не могу.

— Он это понимает, сэр. Зато вы и платить будете регулярно. И не обманете.

— Хм… Твоя вера в меня, конечно, льстит.

Они оба замолчали, повернувшись к Быку.

— Меня устроит, — впервые подал голос, скорее даже пророкотал, тот.

— Жена с детьми живут здесь? — спросил Касса.

Бык пожал плечами. Похоже, только что он наговорился на несколько лет вперёд.

— Пока да, — ответила за него Венера. — Бык хочет перевезти её на какую-нибудь планету, где поспокойнее и условия лучше, но большинство капитанов предпочитают перекантовываться здесь.

Касса их понимал: здесь можно привести корабль в порядок, нанять людей, найти работу. Наверняка большинство приватных контактов крутилось тоже тут. Если вся жизнь проходит в этом кругу, куда ещё им деваться? Он покачал головой:

— Думаю, мы будем залетать сюда только по необходимости. Если не влипнем по-крупному, то я планирую оставаться ближе к центру седьмого квадрата. Сюда на перекладных будет неудобно добираться. — Кроме старых друзей, у него и не осталось никого. — Подумай, не хочешь ли перевезти своих туда. Там дороже, конечно, но и уровень жизни другой.

Бык хмуро кивнул, покосившись на Венеру. Та расплылась в улыбке и ткнула его кулаком в плечо.

— Вот видишь, я же говорила, что тебе понравится!

— Ладно, — обратился к ней Касса, — иди погуляй.

— Да, сэр, — отозвалась она и мгновение спустя оставила их одних. Когда дверь за её спиной закрылась, Касса спросил: — Я так понимаю, с оружием умеешь обращаться? Врукопашную?

Бык кивнул.

— Сколько держишься против неё? — Касса кивнул вслед Венере.

Тот неопределённо пожал плечами. Сообразив, что Касса его пантомиму не поймёт, он прогудел:

— По-разному. Она быстро побеждает. Если я, то дольше.

О как.

— И часто ты её побеждаешь?

Тот опять пожал плечами. Пятьдесят на пятьдесят, что ли? Надо будет самому попробовать.

— Ты на модуляторах?

Бык отрицательно покачал головой.

— Импланты?

Тот снова качнул головой — нет, мол.

— Ну что, пошли, покажу бот. Заодно о деньгах поговорим, — позвал его Касса.

В итоге Бык, как и Венера, влетели в копеечку. Столько денег на команду Касса не планировал тратить. Купить хороший корабль и соответствующе его оснастить не самое дешёвое удовольствие, а ведь ещё для первой помощи толком ничего нет. Да, у него были деньги, но неизвестно, что за работа его ждёт, когда, сработаются ли они, как его примут потенциальные работодатели в конце концов. Какая бы подушка безопасности у него ни была, лезть в неё он не хотел. Но, наверное, первое время придётся.

Тогда, даже не заходя внутрь, Бык равнодушно окинул будущую каюту взглядом, буркнул, что переедет к отлёту, и загромыхал обратно. Касса задумчиво смотрел ему вслед, пока его не отвлёк голос сзади:

— Это что такое гремело? — Небрежно зажав планшет под мышкой, Райн что-то жевал.

— Это наш новый член команды, — ответил Касса, поворачиваясь к нему. — Ты закончил?

— Не, вышел перекусить. Поешь со мной?

— Я собирался устроить тренировку. Если хочешь, можешь присоединиться.

Райн скривился и пошёл в сторону камбуза. Касса подавил улыбку. Райн не любил делить с кем-то зал, но почему-то никогда не закрывал дверь. Он не выкладывался на полную: подолгу сидел на каком-нибудь снаряде, уставившись в одну точку; странно выполнял упражнения — мог начать и через несколько толчков внезапно замереть. В общем, это было чем угодно, но не полноценным спортом. Касса не лез. Хочется человеку — на здоровье. Очевидно, Райн искал в тренажёрке не то, что Касса с Венерой. Теперь ему будет гораздо сложнее остаться здесь в одиночестве.

Райн уже проводил тесты, а к команде так никто больше не присоединился. Нет, желающие были. Не столпотворение, но несколько человек дали о себе знать: кто, как Райн с Венерой, пришёл прямо к боту, кто-то ждал подходящего случая в притоне у Медведя. Касса говорил с ними, напоминал себе, что он больше не командующий космофлотом и стоит поумерить аппетиты, пытался смотреть непредвзято, но с места не сдвинулся. Слабые бойцы ему были не нужны, не с его командой, а пилоты, медики, инженеры — да любые специалисты — не торопились проявлять интерес. В принципе, не беда, но надо быть совсем психом, чтобы соваться на дело без хотя бы плохонького пилота.

Райн, помнится, очень удивился, зачем им непременно нужен пилот, ведь в космофлоте учат летать. Венера ржала так, что у неё слёзы выступили на глазах. Касса улыбнулся и уткнулся в свою тарелку, наматывая спагетти на вилку. Райн не виноват, что не разбирается в их реалиях, но всё равно было смешно. Венера тогда хлопнула Райна по плечу — тот едва не ткнулся носом в соус — и, всё ещё посмеиваясь, объяснила, что между управлением истребителем и межгалактическим кораблём лежит пропасть. Для Райна это оказалось сюрпризом. Стартовать, осторожно долететь от точки А до точки Б и приземлиться под диктовку диспетчера и Касса, и Венера могли, но выход на орбиту, маневрирование, тонкости навигации — это отдельная профессия. Ей учатся долго, сложно и дорого. Собственно, поэтому Касса и не рассчитывал на хорошего профессионала. Их и в более престижных местах с руками отрывали, а за тех немногих, что опустились до этого уровня, капитаны держались до посиневших пальцев. Повезёт, если получится найти недоучку или талантливого самоучку.  
Ну, хотя бы в уже существующей команде не было проблем. Бык иногда забегал навестить Венеру или закинуть что-нибудь в свою каюту. Сначала Райн старался не оставаться с ним наедине и с опаской косился на них двоих, когда они пили пиво в кают-компании. Стоило громогласной туше замаячить на горизонте, он хватал планшет и исчезал в рубке или своей каюте. Сломал лёд, как ни странно, именно Бык. В очередной визит он застал Райна врасплох: поужинав, тот настолько погрузился в вычисления или куда там, что потерял связь с реальностью. Не слышал тяжёлые шаги, не обратил внимания на приветствия. Проходя мимо, Бык бросил взгляд ему через плечо, а в следующий момент застыл. Ещё через минуту они что-то яростно обсуждали, забыв о свидетелях. Вернее, обсуждал Райн, а Бык в основном тыкал в экран, только иногда добавляя реплики, ничего не говорившие непосвящённым. Вскоре Райн подхватился и буквально вылетел за дверь. Бык от него не отставал — только грохот удалялся по коридору.

С этого дня Райн перестал шарахаться от Быка. Тот действительно оказался смышлёным и, покопавшись в документации, здорово помогал разбираться с новым оборудованием. Их маленькая команда тикала, как старинные механические часы, как идеально выверенный, точный механизм.

Ближе к отлёту Бык окончательно перевёз вещи на бот — правда, ночевал пока с семьёй, стараясь проводить с ними всё свободное время — когда ещё свидятся. Но вроде как он действительно начал присматриваться к центральным квадратам. Такие специалисты, мягко говоря, недешёвы, деньги для них не проблема. Бык потянул бы и планеты-экономические центры, а уж что-нибудь менее претенциозное тем более. Там одинокой женщине с четырьмя детьми явно будет спокойнее, чем в огромном притоне размером с орбитальную колонию.


	4. Глава 3

Он пришёл в день отлёта. Закутанный в бесформенные тряпки так, что даже цвета кожи не различишь. Касса как раз возвращался из центрального здания космопорта. Он заказал коридор, закончил все формальности, и через восемь с половиной часов они стартуют. На фигуру у трапа он смотрел без особого любопытства. В конце концов, вряд ли какой-нибудь пилот или хирург внезапно воспылал к Кассе и его команде любовью.

— Мы можем поговорить внутри? — Сквозь тряпки слова звучали невнятно. Приходилось напрягать слух, чтобы их разобрать.

Касса ещё раз окинул взглядом невысокую фигуру и, отправив на инфобраслет Венере предупреждение, активировал механизм открытия трапа. Гость предупредительно не стал подходить, не делал резких движений. На корабль безоговорочно зашёл перед Кассой и остановился у стены, где даже пространства для манёвра-то особенно не было. Если он хотел успокоить собеседника, у него получилось.

Демонстративно положив руку на пистолет, Касса наблюдал, как гость медленно поднимает руки. Когда тот откинул капюшон слишком большой куртки, Касса неверяще застыл, вцепившись в рукоятку и пододвинув палец ближе к курку. Он зашарил взглядом по синей коже, будто покрытой чешуйками, по отверстиям ноздрей на выдающейся вперёд морде, больше подошедшей бы ящерице, чем прямоходящему, и наконец остановился на небольших зелёных глазах. Значит, речь звучала невнятно не из-за помех. Ихрянин. Совсем молодой — с возрастом глаза, как и кожа, у них темнеют почти до черноты, — но владеет собой хорошо: только небольшой гребешок топорщился на лысом черепе. Больше ничего не выдавало его нервозность, даже этого их странного запаха не появилось. Будь Касса менее знаком с мимикой ихрян, и не понял бы, как его собеседник волнуется. Или боится?

— Я бы хотел полететь с вами, — не дожидаясь, пока заговорит Касса, начал тот.

Касса только недоверчиво смотрел и не торопился с ответом. Стой перед ним взрослый ихрянин — уже летел бы из бота носом вперёд. Перемирие перемирием, но слишком долго Касса против них воевал, слишком много видел, чтобы так сходу проникнуться идеями политкорректности. Вот только ихряне не отправляли детей воевать. Они вообще трепетно относились к подрастающему поколению: даже теоретическую военную подготовку начинали довольно поздно. У Кассы на ребёнка, пусть и вражеского, тоже рука не поднималась.

— Иди, — приказал он, указав подбородком вглубь корабля.

За поворотом их встретила Венера. Такая же напряжённая, как и Касса, с оружием наготове, она молча последовала за ними, не спуская взгляда со спины ихрянина.

В кают-компании Райн с Быком тыкали в планшет, пытаясь что-то рассмотреть. Стоило им заметить гостей, как Бык подхватился, шагнув в сторону, чтобы освободить себе пространство для манёвра. Райн же медленно попятился до стены и вдоль неё, пока не оказался за спиной Кассы. Тот его понимал: редкий ихрянин мог похвастаться ростом выше ста семидесяти сантиметров, зато тело у них было мощное. Их гость не был исключением и для не знающего человека выглядел угрожающе. Пожалуй, только Касса с Венерой понимали, что вряд ли кому-то здесь грозит опасность. Но «вряд ли» не гарантия, конечно.

— Итак, ещё раз. Что ты хочешь? — заговорил наконец Касса. Сесть он не предложил, и теперь ихрянин стоял посреди кают-компании, будто прокажённый: Бык за его спиной, Касса с Венерой и Райном — все держались от него подальше.

— Я бы хотел полететь с вами, — упрямо повторил тот.

— Угу, это я слышал, — отозвался Касса, скрестив руки на груди. У Венеры оружие точно наготове, да и Бык напряжённо следил за обстановкой. Касса не знал, чем занят Райн, но вроде ему хватало мозгов не лезть на рожон. — Не помню, чтобы ихряне рвались работать с людьми. Попробуй ещё раз.

Тот помолчал, а потом шумно выдохнул. Очень по-ихрянски, трескуче так. Словно у него в горле едва слышно стучали друг о друга маленькие деревяшки.

— Я… Я хочу улететь. Можно долететь с вами до большого порта? Я хочу связаться с нашими представителями. Пожалуйста. — Он широко растопырил пальцы, показывая раскрытые ладони. Знак искренней просьбы.

— Что же ты раньше с ними не связался? Тебя бы давно вывезли отсюда.

— Я пытался. — У него дёрнулась верхняя губа, на мгновение обнажив острые зубы. Расстроен. Райн за плечом Кассы отступил ещё дальше. Всё-таки ихряне выглядели гораздо опаснее, чем были на самом деле. Удивительно, как их внешность вводила в заблуждение. — Звонил, писал. Сделал видеозапись, чтобы доказать, что я ихрянин, но они не отвечают. — А язык он хорошо освоил, только к некоторым звукам по-прежнему не привык. Сколько же он тут пробыл? Вместо «л» у него получалась почти «ш». Казалось, он говорит с набитым ртом, но это нормально: так говорили все ихряне.

— Почему с другой командой не улетел?

— Боялся не долететь.

— А с нами, значит, не боишься?

— Боюсь, — признался он. — Но все говорят, что вы не захотите пачкаться. Мне кажется, другого шанса у меня не будет.

— Садись. — Касса кивнул на стул. Ихрянин почти рухнул на него, очень человеческим жестом зажав пальцы обеих рук между коленями. — Как ты здесь оказался? Ты же без родителей или опекунов?

— Мы жили в пограничном секторе. Ваш флот нам тогда отрезал путь к нашим, и пилот решил сделать крюк через вашу территорию. Мы надеялись, что вам будет не до нас. Мы-то были на обычном торговом корабле, не военными, что с нас взять. — На этом месте он снова расстроенно оскалился. Эх, мальчик, на войне не бывает безобидных кораблей. Пока сам внутрь не заглянешь, никогда не узнаешь, что там. Ихрянин тем временем продолжал: — Когда стало понятно, что нас заметили, взрослые распределили нас по спасательным капсулам и принудительно выкинули. Ну… Вот, собственно. Я на этой базе приземлился. Что с остальными, не знаю. Я никого больше не видел, — совсем тихо добавил он.

Бык так и стоял у него за спиной. Сейчас, когда сидел, ихрянин казался маленьким и почти хрупким на его фоне, хотя хрупким его никто в своём уме не назвал бы. Впрочем, на фоне Быка и Касса выглядит тростинкой. Касса развернул стул и оседлал его, чтобы оказаться лицом к лицу с ихрянином. Услышав, как Венера встала за его правым плечом, он кинул на неё взгляд и обратился к Быку:

— В ногах правды нет. Садитесь.

Успеют они отреагировать, если что.

— Как ты выжил? — спросил Касса, снова посмотрел на ихрянина.

— Повезло. Я в заброшенном квартале приземлился. Нашёл чью-то старую одежду, закутался. Сначала прятался, а после заключения перемирия перестал. Ну, почти. Так проще заработать. Раньше я только воровал. — Он смущённо повёл мордой.

Касса помолчал. Чудесное спасение.

— Сколько ты уже здесь?

— Шесть лет почти. Через месяц будет.

— Угу… — промычал Касса, прикидывая в уме расположение войск в то время. Нет, так, навскидку, непросто сказать, надо будет потом в тишине это обдумать. — Собираешься заплатить деньгами? Или натурой? Что делать умеешь?

Ихрянин совсем сник:

— У меня денег почти нет. Даже билет до ближайшей обитаемой планеты не потяну. Могу готовить, убирать. Другие услуги… — Он осёкся.

Понятно, как он зарабатывал. Ихрян всё ещё недолюбливают, особенно здесь, на периферии. Даже унитазы мыть не взяли бы, а вот проституция совсем другой вопрос. Такой товар — как и любой необычный — пользуется спросом. Касса ещё в начале войны сталкивался с любителями ихрян. Честно говоря, он их вкусы не понимал. На его взгляд, ихряне были… Ну, не уродливы, конечно, просто слишком чужды. Эти их морды, кожа, как у больших пресмыкающихся, длинные и бледные языки. Но мальчишка молодец: нашёл неплохой выход, если можно так сказать. В конце концов, главное — выжить, от всего остального поможет психотерапевт.

И ведь пришёл к самому отлёту, гадёныш. Времени для обдумывания толком не оставил, зато на жалость давил профессионально. Эх, послать бы его… Касса ещё раз посмотрел на зажатые между колен ладони — чешуйки натянулись, как будто сейчас лопнут.

— Ты хоть совершеннолетний? — спросил он.

— Конечно, — обиделся ихрянин и достал удостоверение гражданина нового Содружества. А быстро подпольщики начали их штамповать. Кому из них когда мешали эти современные уровни защиты и регистрация в общей базе данных?

Ладно. Касса сделал вид, что поверил:

— Сразу к крупным узлам мы не полетим, но рано или поздно нам надо будет и к ним. Скорее поздно, чем рано. Если тебя это устраивает, приноси вещи. Обсудим условия, когда вернёшься. — Полностью доверять ему Касса не мог. Обговорят детали, когда мальчишка будет перед глазами.

Услышав слова Кассы, тот тихо, с присвистом зашипел от облегчения. Бык подобрался, а со стороны Райна раздался тихий стук. Он обороняться приготовился, что ли? Венера кашлянула в кулак, да и сам Касса с трудом удержался от улыбки. И правда совсем мальчишка. Касса не раз сталкивался с ихрянами, и до, и после перемирия. Он часами мог перебирать воспоминания о сражениях, допросах, переговорах, даже неловких шутках, но все его визави были взрослыми матёрыми самцами и самками — напыщенными, безупречно владеющими собой. Молодняк ему так близко видеть не приходилось. Все чувства наружу. А этот-то, наверное, повзрослее многих сверстников, с его-то школой. Такая искренность подкупает, что уж тут.

Провожать его пошли Венера с Быком. Касса проследил за ними взглядом, но с места не тронулся. Когда шаги стихли, Райн уселся на стол рядом с ним:

— Серьёзно? Он полетит с нами? Ты ему доверяешь?

— Скорее да, чем нет. Ты почти ничего не знаешь об ихрянах, да?

— Ничего — это сколько? — Райн облокотился на колени. — Знаю как все, и меня совсем не радует, что мы летим вместе.

Касса опустил голову и почесал затылок. Короткие жёсткие волосы покалывали пальцы. Наконец он снова поднял глаза:

— Думаю, не тебя одного. Я должен извиниться перед вами. Жалко стало пацана.

— Пацана, — с нажимом повторил Райн.

— Совсем зелёный. Думаю, до их совершеннолетия ему ещё год-два. Он выжил-то с чудом. Сколько ещё ему будет везти? Жалко, если погибнет ни за что. Вряд ли нам что-то от него грозит. Ребёнок ихрян, который с благословения взрослых занимается чем-то опасным… — Касса покачал головой, — невероятно. Почитай о них. Тем более нам теперь жить вместе, считай.

— Так, мне надо отвлечься, — заявил Райн, решительным шагом направившись прочь из кают-компании.

Они все уже знали, как тот отвлекается: включает комп, надевает наушники и часами бегает стреляет монстров. Пусть его. Касса очень надеялся, что не пожалеет о своей мягкотелости. Разумнее отказать и спать спокойно, не беспокоясь о своих людях из-за такой ерунды. Наверное, он бы и в менее спокойное время дал пацану шанс. Ещё не хватало с детьми воевать.

Он так и не смог смириться с собственным решением. Слишком много «если». А если месть? А если подсадная утка? А если… Если. А если пострадает команда? Эти мысли не отпускали его до самой ночи. Всё, что он сейчас мог сделать, это отказать ихрянину, когда тот заявится с вещами. И в очередной раз навести справки. Конечно, о самом ихрянине вряд ли известно, но Кассе вполне хватило информации о стычках того времени и участвовавших в них кораблях. Хотя бы косвенное подтверждение — уже неплохо.

Он только выключил свет и вытянулся на кровати, как почему-то именно этот момент выбрали воспоминания, чтобы в миллионный раз за сегодня ожить и снова предстать перед ним картинами прошедшего дня. Как они втроём зашли в кают-компанию, как Райн искал за его спиной защиты. Касса невольно улыбнулся. Такое доверие неожиданно льстило — Бык-то стоял ближе. Да и выглядел куда внушительнее. Нет, всё-таки Райн на редкость умный сукин сын. Быстро просчитывал расстановку сил, не лез геройствовать, избегал неизвестного. Лишь бы мозги команде на пользу использовал.

Ихрянин заявился с утра пораньше: Касса с Венерой едва продрали глаза и ждали, когда кофеварка выхаркает им по порции кофе. Даже Бык ещё не показался, что уж говорить про Райна. С собой ихрянин принёс один-единственный баул, и тот, похоже, неполный. Проводить его вызвалась Венера. Касса вывел изображение камер на экран и наблюдал за ними, неспешно намазывая джем на тост.

Звали их ихрянина Иссза. Ему досталась небольшая каюта, изначально предназначенная для командования. Пара казённых коек, и места — с трудом двоим развернуться. Не номер-люкс, но недовольства он не выказал. Вообще, было видно, что ему не по себе. От Венеры он не шарахался, но смотрел на неё всё равно с опаской. Надо отдать ей должное: она свою настороженность не демонстрировала. Вела себя в меру отстранённо, в меру дружелюбно, показала, как пользоваться сантехникой, объяснила, как добраться до кают-компании. Иссза заметно напрягся, когда на его запястье щёкнул замок инфобраслета, но Венера сразу же продемонстрировала свой, заодно дав первые уроки управления бытовыми возможностями корабля. Кивнув напоследок, она оставила его одного.

Когда дверь за её спиной встала на место, Иссза сбросил сумку с плеча и осмотрелся, с облегчением прошипев. Он скинул куртку, достал телефон — совсем дешёвый мобильный — и, быстро что-то понажимав, бросил его на койку, в изголовье. Рядом приземлился ворох тряпок из сумки, а сам Иссза повалился сверху, используя их как подушку. Он недовольно дёрнул рукой с браслетом и как будто отрубился. Венера сказала быть через пять часов. Видимо, сон ему важнее нераспакованных вещей.

Касса не стал выключать экран и периодически на него поглядывал, отрываясь от новостей на планшете. Конечно, инфобраслет сообщит о любых передвижениях, однако пока что Касса не был готов спускать взгляд с ихрянина. Когда Венера снова зашла в кают-компанию, то тоже покосилась на экран и, взяв уже немного остывший кофе, посмотрела на Кассу. Тот повёл плечом:

— Что-то делал с телефоном, а потом лёг. Пока вроде спит.

Венера молча сделала глоток и уселась напротив:

— Во сколько вылет?

— В 16:25, если ничего не помешает. Какие-то планы на сегодня?

— Хочу подкупить кое-что для кают-компании.

— Ты чего это в последний день? — Касса даже от планшета оторвался.

— Да не знаю. Ночью в голову пришло, — отмахнулась она и залпом допила кофе. — Так что? Если я вам не нужна, то я бы отошла пока.

— Да иди. — Он снова вернулся к новостям.

С монитора на него смотрел Хенис. Он стоял вполоборота к камере, и черты лица казались мягче, чем помнил Касса. Наверное, фотограф застал его врасплох. Самый популярный командующий в истории космофлота. Молодёжь сметала постеры с его изображением, ловила любые слухи, поджидала у выхода из космопорта, когда он наведывался с официальным визитом. У Кассы когда-то тоже был фан-клуб в соцсетях — наверное, никто из более-менее публичных людей этого не избежал, — но даже в лучшие дни в нём не было столько участников, сколько собралось вокруг Хениса. Похоже, комитет изменил политику, и теперь из командующего делали ещё и привлекательного шоумена. На самом деле не только из Хениса: в новостях в последнее время то и дело мелькали высшие чины разных войск. Все высокие, красивые, не старше пятидесяти, в эффектных позах. Кампания по популяризации армии? Касса посочувствовал Хенису. Такой публичности тот не любил.

Он коснулся смуглой щеки на экране, и фотография открылась в большем размере. Хенис смотрел, как всегда, пристально, немного с прищуром, будто видел тебя насквозь. У виска темнела едва заметная царапина. Короткая — миллиметра три, — ещё бордовая. Совсем свежая. Касса приложил палец к этой царапине. Помедлив, с силой провёл по экрану. Приложение красиво свернулось, и иконки на рабочем столе мягко мигнули, привлекая к себе внимание.

Он отложил планшет и вывел изображение с камер на инфобраслет, заодно выключив экран в кают-компании. Иссза всё так же спал — даже, кажется, не пошевелился. Только грудь медленно поднималась на вдохах. Засунув кружку в посудомойку, Касса направился в каюту за вещами. Самое время немного потягать железо. При хороших нагрузках не до ненужных мыслей.

За десять минут до назначенного срока у Иссзы тихо запищал телефон. Иссза быстро его отключил и, вскочив, поторопился в ванную. На душ ему хватило три минуты. Ещё две ушло на то, чтобы одеться, и скоро он шагал по коридору к кают-компании. Спортивно.

Касса выключил изображение и направился туда же. Все уже собрались, ждут только его. Встретила его картина, потрясающая своей нелепостью. Бык держал у стены большой картонный постер, а Венера командовала:

— Косо. Правую сторону немного подними. Да немного же, ну! Да, вот так. И сдвинь немного влево. Ещё немного. Во, отлично!

Бык отлепил длинную полосу бумаги и с силой прижал картон точно к центру панели.

С постера на них устало смотрел Касса. Моложе лет на десять. Он помнил этот момент. Их бросили на террористов, собиравшихся взорвать одну из станций на орбите, ещё и приказали брать живыми. Кровавая вышла бойня. Их сделали героями — заслуженно, в общем-то, — но сколько хороших людей тогда полегло. Касса легко отделался: пуля прошла навылет под левым лёгким, чудом ничего не задев. Обнажённый по пояс, он сидел на камне, рассеянно рассматривая шлем. Медики его уже осмотрели, зашили и залепили, оставалось дождаться трансфера на базу.

Его внимание привлёк блеск. Наверное, луч солнца отразился от объектива камеры. Или от очков, поднятых надо лбом. Почему-то фотограф испугался и поспешил скрыться в толпе. К вечеру все ведущие новостные ленты растиражировали эту фотографию, как героический образ современного космофлота. С благословения комитета, как сейчас понимал Касса.

Лицо у него было тёмным от гари, с парой красных небрежных полос — видимо, не думая, вытер лоб, когда стянул шлем. Большой квадрат пластыря белел на замысловатой татуировке, покрывающей левую половину его тела. Тень удачно упала на мышцы, подчеркнув рельеф. В общем, получилось вызывающе, нарочито… «круто». То, что надо, чтобы забить головы шестнадцатилетним подросткам.

На эту фотографию в собственной кают-компании он смотрел без удовольствия. Ни нарциссизм, ни эксгибиционизм были ему не свойственны.

— Сэр! — заметила его Венера. — Как вам?

— Ты это хотела купить?

— Вы сказали, что мы можем обустраивать кают-компанию как хотим, сэр.

Сучка. И правда сказал.

Иссза стоял в стороне и тихо наблюдал за происходящим. Надо думать, делал выводы. Бык зыркнул исподлобья и пошёл к кофеварке, а Райн сидел прямо напротив постера и внимательно его рассматривал. Когда Венера говорила с Кассой, он повернулся и уставился на место старого ранения, после чего поднял взгляд, встретившись им с Кассой. Несколько секунд он не двигался, а потом снова повернулся к постеру. Касса тоже с сомнением поднял глаза. И что там такого особенного?

Отмахнувшись, он кивнул Иссзе на давешний стул. Пусть вешают что хотят.

— Ну, что. Предлагаю такой вариант: на тебе готовка, уборка и прочие заботы о хозяйстве. Будет в счёт оплаты за перелёт. Как я уже говорил, в крупные порты нам пока не надо. Тебе придётся набраться терпения. Согласен?

Тот оскалился и закивал. Ну и отлично.

— Тогда давайте уже садиться и будем готовиться к отлёту.

Иссза не сразу решился к ним присоединиться, только когда получил прямой приказ. Касса никогда не понимал, как ихряне умудряются не обляпать себя и всё вокруг. Казалось бы, их морды не предполагают изысканного поведения за столом, тем не менее ел Иссза аккуратно, пережёвывал еду с закрытым ртом, скорее даже перетирал. Он молча следил за Венерой, беззлобно подкалывающей всех присутствующих — даже ему досталось, — бросал осторожные взгляды на остальных, ожидая реакции; неловко ёрзал, когда обращали внимание на него. Вёл себя как обычный подросток. Так и забудешь, что он не человек.

После обеда Райн с Быком испарились проверять системы, Венера — закреплять вещи. Касса показал Иссзе кухню и маленькое бытовое помещение для хоззапасов, в двух словах объяснил, как пользоваться техникой, а потом отправил в помощь Венере:

— Разберёшься, когда дело до этого дойдёт. Если что, спросишь, мы не кусаемся. Когда будем взлетать и выходить на орбиту, будет сильно трясти. Вещи надо закрепить так, чтобы их не разнесло по всему кораблю. Можешь начать с кухни, кают-компании и своей каюты, а потом свяжись с Венерой и помоги ей.

Они могли гордиться собой как командой. Все работали быстро, чётко, со знанием дела. Даже Иссза по-настоящему помогал, а не путался под ногами, как опасался Касса. Сам он всё время до отлёта проторчал в командной рубке, сверяя маршрут и проверяя логи. Уже ближе к старту он связался с космопортом Суарана. Конечно, можно подождать, когда они подлетят ближе и дата выхода на орбиту будет известна почти точно, но так для него придержат место на стоянке. Если затянуть, чего доброго, придётся несколько дней, а то и недель, ждать.

Оторвались от поверхности они ровно в 16:25. Касса с Венерой сидели в креслах пилотов, страхуя друг друга. Когда бот наконец покинул атмосферу и достаточно удалился от Земли, чтобы взять нужный курс, одежду на Кассе можно было выжимать. Венера выглядела не лучше: лицо покрыли бисеринки пота, на груди и в подмышках расплылись большие тёмные пятна. Она побледнела, взгляд потяжелел, как это бывало перед сложными операциями. Наушники они стащили одновременно.

— Фу-у-у, — выдохнула Венера, разминая шею.

— Да, надо искать пилота, — согласился Касса. Он сполз в кресле и, вытерев лицо, озвучил по внутрикомандной связи: — Перешли на автопилот. Держим курс на Суаран.

— Мне надо в душ и переодеться, сэр, — объявила Венера. Через мгновение дверь за её спиной встала на место, отрезав Кассу от остального корабля. Он ещё раз проверил логи, программу автопилота, убедился, что радар подключен к центральной системе, чтобы вовремя сообщить о новых объектах, и только после этого последовал за ней. Да, душ — это отлично. А ещё кофе. Душу бы продал за чашку крепкого чёрного кофе.

В кают-компанию он зашёл только в свободных штанах и в полотенце, болтающемся на шее. В конце концов, здесь не армия и можно позволить себе послабление. Всё равно, кроме него, никто особо не заботился о мифических приличиях. И Райн с Быком могли выползти утром в одних трусах, и даже Венера не стеснялась прогуляться к холодильнику только в полотенце. Пора уже и самому расслабиться. Тем более сейчас он чувствовал себя непривычно вялым. Даже после самых напряжённых тренировок у него не бывало такого состояния. Вот что значит привычка.

На угловом столике над его любимой чёрной кружкой поднимался пар, а рядом раскинулась доска с расставленными фигурами. На стуле качался Райн, что-то задумчиво рассматривая в планшете. Когда Касса подошёл ближе, тот поднял взгляд и прикипел им к шраму от того ранения.

— Я в первый раз его не заметил, — констатировал Райн, склоняя голову к плечу.

Касса плюхнулся на стул и с наслаждением сделал глоток. Наверняка о его привычках рассказала Венера, но такая забота была приятна, особенно в момент пусть относительной, но слабости.

— Из-за татуировки его не очень видно. Ему тысяча лет уже. У меня их — задницей ешь. Пока все переберёшь, раньше состаришься. — Он ещё раз промокнул волосы и передвинул пешку на е4.

В целом полёт проходил спокойно. Пару раз радары сообщали о новых потенциально опасных телах, но никогда в последний момент. Кассе с Венерой хватало времени, чтобы вдвоём тщательно просчитать изменение курса, перепроверить и перенаправить корабль.

Им оставалось несколько дней — они даже связались с портом, чтобы назвать точную дату прибытия, когда у Кассы посреди обеда завибрировал инфобраслет. Входящий по внешней связи. Взглянув на экран, он извинился и стремительным шагом направился к себе. К тому времени как дверь каюты отрезала его от остального корабля, звонок прекратился, но Касса опустился на край кровати и нашёл нужный контакт, сразу выводя диалог на настенный экран.

— Ты там живой ещё? — поприветствовал его Алексис. Узкие белые панели, которыми была обшита стена за его спиной, недвусмысленно намекали на его кабинет. Даже слегка вытертая кожа кресла была Кассе знакома.

— А куда деваться, — отозвался он и улыбнулся. Они не связывались с той самой пьянки в честь его отставки. Как будто целая жизнь прошла. — Ты звонишь, чтобы узнать о моём здоровье или по делу?

— Конечно, о здоровье, — оскорбился тот. — Ну и по делу заодно, но это вторично.

— Конечно, — засмеялся Касса. — Не мытьём, так катаньем, да?

— Ну а что ты хотел, Кас? — Алексис развёл руками. — Кто ж добровольно отпустит такие кадры?

— Ладно, признаю, я бы тоже попытался. Что надо от меня комитету?

— Птичка на хвосте принесла, что ты собрал команду и свободен.

— Пока не совсем, кое-кого не хватает.

Алексис кивнул:

— Будешь искать своего кое-кого на Суаране?

— Для начала там. Сам знаешь, какие у меня проблемы с набором персонала.

— Знаю, — не стал отнекиваться тот и, почесав бровь, перешёл к делу: — Нам нужно запустить червя в систему одного из заводов «АИ-Стар».

— «АИ-Стар», — полуутвердительно повторил Касса. Просто убедиться, что правильно понял. — Концерн «АИ-Стар». Тот самый.

— Да, тот самый.

Один из крупнейших автопроизводителей в Земном Союзе. Кстати, военной техникой он тоже не брезговал. На его стороне деньги и самые влиятельные люди политического олимпа. Почти непобедимый враг.

— Я так понимаю, послать вы меня хотите не в занюханную полуразвалившуюся шарашку.

— Не совсем. На самом деле это комплекс из лабораторий, заводов и жилых кварталов для работников. Он занимает небольшую орбиталку в одном из удалённых секторов и хорошо охраняется.

— Хорошо?..

Алексис поджал губы и признался:

— 1А.

Касса присвистнул. Высший уровень. Да там каждый муравей на учёте. Хотя откуда на орбиталке муравьи.

— Мы предоставим всю информацию, что у нас есть: планы, оснащение, охрана, расписание. Вряд ли у вас получится уйти незамеченными, но, в принципе, уйти возможно. Делайте что хотите, берите что хотите — самое главное, чтобы они не поняли, зачем вы там были. Лучше тебя мы вряд ли кого-то найдём. — Он помолчал, ожидая ответа, а когда тишина слишком затянулась, продолжил: — Если вас поймают, мы тебя отмажем.

— И моих людей.

— И твоих людей, — согласно кивнул тот. — Слушай, ты же сам понимаешь: мы заинтересованы в том, чтобы ты был доступен.

Касса покачал головой:

— Если станет известно, на кого работаю, я могу забыть про новых людей и вообще про эту работу.

— Не трепи языком, и никому не станет известно, — отрезал Алексис и подался вперёд. — Нам ещё меньше, чем тебе, нужно, чтобы это вылезло на свет. Мы слишком долго дружим и работаем вместе, Кас, чтобы не видеть всей картины. Ты сам понимаешь, что наши интересы пересекаются. Вряд ли ты найдёшь работодателя лучше, и вряд ли кто-то тебя подстрахует лучше нас. Вряд ли вообще кто-то будет тебя страховать.

Он прав.

— Дай мне подумать, — попросил Касса. — Я всё равно не могу ни за что взяться, пока у меня нет людей.

— Подумай, конечно. Я пришлю материалы.

Говнюк. Снова откинувшись на спинку стула, Алексис щедро предложил:

— Давай мы тебе найдём, кого там тебе надо.

Касса укоризненно на него посмотрел.

— Стоило попробовать. — Тот противно усмехнулся и бросил взгляд куда-то за кадр. — Ладно, у меня скоро собрание. Подумай, ладно? Привет от наших, и прилетай давай, хоть выпьем по-человечески.

Махнув рукой на прощание, Алексис отключил связь. Экран погас. Опустившаяся на каюту тишина казалась не просто абсолютной — давящей. Касса провёл рукой по волосам и направился в кают-компанию. Там, за барной стойкой, Бык ковырял какой-то мелкий прибор, рядом Иссза загружал в посудомойку грязные чашки. Увидев Кассу, он шагнул ближе к Быку, будто в поисках защиты. Ну да, ведь Касса такой страшный. Бык зажал что-то пальцем и поднял недовольный взгляд.

— Всё в порядке, — ответил ему Касса. — Возможно, появится работа. Вы Райна не видели?

Бык вернулся к своему прибору, а Иссза отрицательно покачал головой. Командная рубка? Пустовала. Только система выводила на экраны маршрут, показания радаров, логи и ещё какую-то абракадабру. Видимо, для Райна. Касса нашёл его в каюте — за эти месяцы она действительно стала жилой. Тёмный металл стенных панелей почти скрылся под постерами и огромной картой не пойми чего, стилизованной под старину, на двух новых столах зачем-то стояло по монструозному компьютеру, на полу тут и там валялись кабели, платы, переходники. Касса старался не смотреть по сторонам, чтобы не нервничать из-за бардака: в конце концов он обещал не лезть на личную территорию своих ребят.

Райн сидел за компом и, сдвинув наушник с одного уха, выжидающе смотрел на визитёра. Удивлённым он не выглядел. На экране кто-то бегал, стрелял из лазера, падал. C бешеной скоростью проматывался столбик текста. Из наушников доносился треск автоматных очередей.

— Сильно занят? Сыграешь со мной партию? — попросил Касса.

— Дай мне минуту. Попрощаюсь и приду, — ответил Райн, поворачиваясь обратно.

— Я буду у себя.

Наверное, в кают-компании удобнее, но Касса сейчас не хотел никого видеть, поэтому просто отодвинул стол от стены. Расставив фигуры, он оседлал стул, настроившись на долгое ожидание. Райн его удивил: уже через десять минут поставил рядом с доской четыре запотевшие бутылки колы и плюхнулся напротив.

— Ты, небось, даже носки сразу в грязное бельё бросаешь, — предположил он, прежде чем сделать глоток.

Касса рассеянно огляделся и сделал первый ход. Ну да, у него чисто. Порядок несложно поддерживать, особенно если живёшь один. Алексис тоже вечно над ним смеётся из-за этого. Касса положил подбородок на сцепленные в замок руки.

Соблазн велик. Пожалуй, Касса больше никому не мог так доверять, как своим однокашникам. Они и правда подстрахуют, не обманут с оплатой, достанут информацию — таких возможностей, как у армии, пока нет ни у кого. Конечно, придётся держать ухо востро, но это справедливо для любого заказчика.

Жалко, что убежать далеко не получилось. Касса уже настроился начать заново. Ну и про репутацию он правильно сказал: если в новом кругу прознают, на кого он работает, можно забыть и про новых людей, и про заказы, и вообще про наёмничество. Хотя, если подумать, работать с комитетом ему нравилось и на старой должности, не из-за него он в отставку попросился. А про секретность Алексис правильно сказал: комитету ещё меньше надо, чтобы всплыло, какими методами они пользуются.

И поэтому, не считая проблемы с пилотом, по-настоящему Кассу останавливали те самые пресловутые возможности. Если комитет решит убрать свидетелей, не поможет ничто. Это не возомнившие себя хозяевами жизни какой-нибудь дилер или глава межгалактического концерна — это настоящие хозяева. Их могуществу почти невозможно противостоять. С самим Кассой ничего не сделают: в худшем случае на самом деле отправят на пенсию в каком-нибудь райском уголке, да и то вряд ли. Раз у них получилось до него добраться, они постараются вытянуть из этой ситуации по максимуму и оставить его в строю. А вот у остальной команды иммунитета в виде многолетних совместных пьянок с сильными мира сего не было.

Так, чей ход-то? Что вообще на доске происходит? Оказывается, сделали они буквально по паре ходов. Вернее, он пару, а Райн только один и сейчас сидел смотрел на него. На краю стола стояли три пустые бутылки из-под колы. Увидев, что Касса поднял взгляд, Райн спросил:

— Что тебя беспокоит? Тот звонок?

Касса колебался. Он уже приходил к мысли посоветоваться с Венерой — кто, как не она, мог посмотреть на армию изнутри, — и каждый раз отказывался от этой идеи: Венера была отличным бойцом и прирождённым лидером, но слишком прямой для политики. Вопросы подковёрных интриг и двойного дна её интересовали меньше всего. Это делало её хорошим исполнителем, однако советчицей в таком неоднозначном вопросе…

А вот Райн — другое дело. У него знаний об армии ровно столько, сколько комитет допустил до масс медиа, да и того нет: не особо его эта тема интересовала. Зато в логике и умении раскладывать по полочкам ему не откажешь. Вопрос с доверием скользкий, конечно. С другой стороны, если Касса согласится на этот заказ, Райн неизбежно узнает источник, рано или поздно. Остальным ещё можно пустить пыль в глаза, а этот слишком хорошо анализирует информацию, слишком много доступа имеет к программной начинке бота, чтобы ввести его в заблуждение. Если он крыса, то пускать слухи на ровном месте не будет: он и сам понимает, как легко ими управлять. Потом, после завершения дела, он в любом случае может распустить язык. Тогда какой смысл городить тайны сейчас? Да и всё равно этот заказ по его части. В любом случае к нему идти к первому.

Взяв единственную оставшуюся бутылку колы, Касса начал рассказ. О том, кто такой Алексис, какую роль в жизни общества и его личной играет комитет, как выгодно им согласиться на поступившее предложение и как не выгодно одновременно, что без пилота они в любом случае не смогут согласиться.

— Я так понимаю, пилота ты через них не хочешь искать, потому что они могут отправить сюда своего человека? — было первым, о чём Райн спросил после долгого молчания, последовавшего за откровениями Кассы.

— Не могут, а к гадалке не ходи. Даже просто на всякий случай: вдруг пригодится.

— А не может такого быть, что они уже кого-то к тебе подослали? Или сделают это на Суаране.

— Вряд ли, — ответил Касса, покачав головой. Он эту возможность уже обдумывал. — Гарантировать не могу, но оно того не стоит. Слишком много возни, а вероятность пролететь немаленькая. Легче спросить меня прямым текстом. Одно, когда надо устраивать танец с бубном для непонятного результата, и совсем другое, когда само в руки идёт. Грех не воспользоваться.

Райн неопределённо покачал головой, о чём-то размышляя, и наконец заговорил:

— Так, дай я спрошу. Просто убедиться, что я понимаю правильно. Ты веришь этим своим заказчикам.

— Да.

— Но ты им не веришь.

— Не когда это касается ваших жизней.

— И ты бы хотел с ними работать.

— Не-е-еда, — протянул Касса, меняя ответ на середине и пытаясь найти правильные слова. — Они будут хорошо и стабильно платить, они будут нас прикрывать, даже часть подготовки возьмут на себя, потому что им нужен результат, а у нас таких возможностей, как у них, нет. Ни у кого нет.

— Хорошо. А договориться с ними не получится?

Касса скептически на него посмотрел.

— Нет, понятно, что не просто попросить за чашечкой чая. Ты же можешь надавить на них? Например, при малейших подозрениях ты выбываешь из игры и мотаешь в отдалённые малоизученные сектора. Там даже они будут вечность тебя искать. Можешь сделать это больше чем угрозой и обговорить с командой. Я не против, Венера за тобой и в чёрную дыру отправится. Тогда это уже реальный план на случай критической ситуации. Раз они так тебя хотят, дай им понять, что либо так, либо никак.

Здравое звено в этом было. Не без слабых мест, так Райн и не в курсе внутренней кухни. Касса выровнял ферзя точно посредине клетки. Не сказать чтобы план, возникший у него после выслушанной речи, ему нравился. Гарантии он по-прежнему не давал, да и реализовать его… Но почему бы не попробовать? Он не против остаться в армии, если устав не будет регламентировать, сколько туалетной бумаги надо отмотать, чтобы подтереться.

— Покажешь, чем мы будем заниматься?

Мгновение помедлив, Касса кивнул в сторону компьютера:

— Пошли.

Райн упал в кресло, и Касса встал за его плечом. Планы базы промелькнули за секунду, а вот на вирусе и описании технических возможностей Райн остановился надолго. То и дело касаясь губами сцепленных в замок рук, он прилип к экрану. Глаза вчитывались в каждую букву, сканировали каждую схему. Касса стоял рядом, наблюдая за ним и пытаясь по мимике понять, каковы их шансы. Вечность спустя Райн вернулся к не заинтересовавшим его вначале планам.

— Где серверная? — наконец спросил он.

Касса наклонился вперёд и показал на небольшой прямоугольник на третьем этаже.

— Угу… А кабинет самого главного кто там у них?

Парой этажей выше. В конце длинного коридора, за несколькими дверями, на каждой из которой наверняка нехилая защита. Касса мог это сказать, даже не читая документы — кроме плана, он пока больше ничего не смотрел. Хотел сначала решить, сотрудничать ли с комитетом в принципе.

Райн откинулся на спинку и хлопнул ладонями по подлокотникам. Ещё раз окинув взглядом план, он констатировал то, о чём Касса догадался ещё до того, как показал серверную:

— Мне придётся пойти с вами. Удалённо вряд ли что-то получится сделать. Не за короткий срок.

Всё так же упираясь одной рукой в стол, а другой в спинку кресла, Касса вгляделся в лицо Райна. Тот едва заметно выдвинул вперёд челюсть и задрал подбородок. Глаза смотрели, как всегда, холодно и будто изучающе — так мог бы учёный смотреть на подопытную букашку. На мгновение Райн перевёл взгляд на шею Кассы и снова переключился на экран, вернувшись к техническим характеристикам.

Касса оттолкнулся от стола. Убрав шахматы, он захватил пустые бутылки из-под колы и оставил Райна одного. Чтобы не мешать, даже в туалет пошёл общий, около рубки. Когда Райн на чём-то концентрируется, то всегда старается уединиться. Через час, наверное, пойдёт в зал.

Отражение в зеркале над раковиной повторяло движения. Так же повернуло голову, коснулось татуировки на шее. Нет, вроде не испачкался. У губ знакомо залегла складка, раньше часто оттеняемая форменным кителем. Давно он не видел у себя такого выражения. Отвернувшись, Касса вышел из туалета. Надо ещё раз хорошо всё обдумать и решить вопрос с комиссией.

В рубке опять что-то совершенствовал Бык — когда-нибудь он доусовершенствуется до того, что придётся покупать новое оборудование. На кухне крутился Иссза. Увидев, что у него гости, он приветственно кивнул и вроде бы непринуждённо продолжил нарезать мясо — только едва заметно поднятые плечи выдавали напряжение. Касса отнёс бутылки в утилизатор и уже хотел пойти дальше, но в последний момент передумал и плюхнулся на стул напротив Иссзы. Он наблюдал, как крупные сильные руки с толстыми пальцами ловко управлялись с мелкими кусками, как мелькал нож — почти как у профессионалов, — ритмично отстукивая на доске. Пахло луком и неожиданно чем-то сладким.

— Где ты научился готовить?

— На станции, — не отрываясь от дела, отозвался Иссза. — Я и дом… раньше с удовольствием смотрел, когда кто-нибудь готовил. На станции у меня было мало свободных денег, но, когда они появлялись, я тратил их на интересную еду. Не готовую, а именно чтобы самому делать. Мне нравится. Наша кухня, ваша. Интересно.

— У тебя здорово получается. Очень вкусно.

Надо же, как Касса к нему привык. Даже странная морда перестала казаться отталкивающей. А сейчас он с удивлением понял, что Иссза смущён. Оказывается, ихряне выражают эмоции не только телом, звуками и запахами: у них и мимика развита. Для Кассы это стало открытием. Ну, то есть переговорщики и биологи наверняка давно в курсе, но самого Кассу такие тонкости физиологии до сих пор интересовали мало. Надо будет почитать об ихрянах, что ли, раз уж им вместе неизвестно сколько летать.

— Тяжело тебе с людьми?

Иссза склонил голову набок:

— Я привык, наверное. На станции тяжело было. Но там, — он высыпал мясо на сковородку, и оно громко зашкворчало, заглушая его голос, — многим тяжело. — Он бросил взгляд через плечо и, прежде чем вернуться к распространяющей упоительный запах зажарке, сказал: — Спасибо, что взяли меня.

Несколько минут Касса молчал, следя за точными скупыми движениями челов… ихрянина, знающего своё дело, а потом сказал:

— Команда обращается ко мне на «ты». Ты часть команды, ты тоже можешь.

Иссза опустил голову и ничего не ответил. Понятно. Ну, может, когда-нибудь перестанет стесняться.


	5. Глава 4

Райна в каюте уже не было — только на экране монитора синим цветом светилась сложная изломанная фигура заставки. Касса шагнул было к компьютеру, но тут же передумал. Стянув свитер с футболкой, он аккуратно их сложил и взялся за ремень брюк. Главное, не торопиться.

Прохладные колючие струи били по груди, вызывая желание почесаться. Касса закрыл глаза и подставил под них лицо. Почему-то из глубины сознания выплыл образ Хениса. Такого, каким он был в день объявления об отставке: в парадной форме, отдающий честь, неотрывно следящий за каждым жестом Кассы. А потом — того Хениса, что сидел рядом с ним перед комиссией, как автор рапорта, потом — не спускающего с него глаз в командной рубке в роковой день. Потом — в другой рубке, сосредоточенно ожидающего приказа. В ресторане, в постели, на ринге, на совещании.

Касса шатнулся назад и стёр воду с глаз. Развернувшись, он подставил душу спину и низко опустил голову. Не о том сейчас надо думать. Кожа покрылась мурашками: закончилась горячая вода, генератор не успевал нагревать новую. Поведя плечами, Касса потянулся за гелем. Что-то он размечтался.

Ещё раз пройдясь полотенцем по волосам, он расправил его на сушителе и вернулся в каюту. Эмоции поулеглись, мысли больше не скакали, как сумасшедшие. Теперь можно поговорить. От прикосновения инфобраслет засветился оранжевым и вывел проекцию экрана.

Судя по всему, Алексис тоже едва закончил с водными процедурами, только времени привести себя в порядок ему не хватило: капли сбегали с мокрых волос на шею и дальше по обнажённому, хорошо развитому торсу со знакомой татуировкой. Когда-то они все вместе их набили — кстати, зачинщицей, как обычно, выступила Сарана, первой разукрасив половину тела. Касса тогда отдал больше месячного заработка, перебиваясь потом небольшим запасом и долгами. Он улыбнулся воспоминаниям.

— Ты радуешься, что вытащил меня из душа, или просто счастлив меня видеть? — вырвал его из ностальгического транса Алексис, опускаясь на здоровый диван. В отличие от кабинета в штаб-квартире, здесь камер у него было несколько, так что обзор у Кассы был хороший. Он видел, как из двери за спиной Алексиса вышла высокая блондинка, завёрнутая в почти ничего не скрывающее полотенце.

— Я хотел дать тебе ответ, — ответил Касса, любуясь выставленными напоказ ногами, длинными, с нежной даже на вид кожей. Этого у Алексиса не отнять: что мужчины, что женщины в его постели оказывались редкой красоты.

— Может, ты позвонишь завтра? — со значением спросил Алексис, принимая от блондинки ещё одно полотенце для себя и начиная вытирать волосы.

— Не-а. Если бы я хотел поговорить завтра, завтра бы и позвонил.

Полотенце у блондинки сползло, и та в последний момент его подхватила, не зная, что первым прятать: грудь или пах с затейливым рисунком, поблёскивающим стразами. Её стараниям не хватало убедительности, поэтому Касса не отказал себе в удовольствии рассмотреть её со всех сторон. Хороша.

Вздохнув, Алексис хлопнул блондинку по заду:

— Кончай представление и подожди меня в спальне.

Они оба проводили её взглядом, а потом, тяжело вздохнув, Алексис поплёлся в кабинет, переводя звонок на другие камеры и другой экран.

— Не бережёшь ты меня. В мои-то годы.

— Тебя там ждёт двадцатилетняя девочка. Смотри, не сляг с инфарктом в твои-то годы.

— Говнюк, — добродушно отозвался Алексис, блокируя на упрблоке дверь. Он наконец-то перестал терзать голову полотенцем и оставил его болтаться на шее. Потом, плюхнувшись в кресло для посетителей, объявил: — Всё, нас даже прослушкой не услышишь, жги.

Касса посерьёзнел. Кресло едва слышно скрипнуло, когда он наклонился вперёд.

— Я не хочу риска с вашей стороны для моей команды. Никаких секретарей, никаких файлов даже с ограниченным доступом, никаких посредников. Вам я доверяю, но вы там не одни, и вы не вечны, как и я. Я точно знаю, что вы обладаете такими полномочиями. Меня можно провести под вашим секретом — столько я не стою, чтобы в обязательном порядке отчитываться.

— Ладно, — быстро согласился Алексис. Слишком быстро. Увидев взгляд Кассы, он закатил глаза: — Ой, да брось. Ещё когда Пит только об этом заговорил, Сарана сразу сказала, что ты это потребуешь. Как будто мы первый день знакомы, честное слово.

— Я буду проверять.

— Да на здоровье. Всё? Теперь я могу идти трахаться?

— Иди-иди. И не забудь прислать мне детали, которые вы забыли в первый раз.

Алексис оскалился и отключил связь.

Касса смотрел на погасший экран и чувствовал, как расправляются плечи, — этот вопрос давил на него больше, чем он думал. Судя по тому, каким невесомым стало тело, решение оказалось верным. Хотелось вскочить и срочно заняться делом: изучить материалы, подёргать Райна, объявить обо всём команде. Касса глубоко вдохнул и медленно выдохнул, и ещё раз, и ещё. Энтузиазм — это хорошо, но такими вещами надо заниматься на свежую голову, а не ночью. В конце концов, на кону их жизни.

Утро не принесло разочарования, не заставило сомневаться, зато немного понизило градус нетерпения. В кают-компании подсветка создавала приятный полумрак — Венера никогда не включала основной свет, если вставала первой. Кофеварка уютно покряхтывала, распространяя насыщенный, тяжёлый запах кофе. Касса только подошёл ближе, а Венера уже двигала в его сторону чашку. Поставив на подставку новую, для себя, она окинула его взглядом:

— Доброе утро, сэр. Случилось что-то хорошее?

— Можно и так сказать. — Он кивнул на чашку. — Бери этот, я подожду.

— Я не пью такой слабый, — возразила она, запрыгивая на стол и ёрзая, чтобы устроиться удобнее. В ответ на вопросительный взгляд она объяснила: — Вы всегда встаёте в это время, сэр.

И ничего не слабый. Горчит даже. Касса сделал ещё один глоток:

— Когда прилетим, осмотрись на предмет реанимационных капсул. Лучше официальных. Заплатим больше, зато надёжно.

— Ого.

— Медика мы точно не найдём. Надо хоть как-то дотянуть до помощи, если что. — Он откинулся на спинку и вытянул ноги. — Медблок единственный остался неукомплектованным. Капсулы, медикаменты — всё купим на Суаране. Желательно у официальных распространителей, сколько бы это ни стоило.

Между ними повисло молчание. Касса прикидывал, что ещё надо сделать на планете, а Венера просто пила кофе. Влив в себя остатки, она со стуком поставила чашку на стол:

— У нас есть заказ? Будет неспокойно?

— Надеюсь. — Касса тоже допил и встал. — Не найдём пилота, придётся переквалифицироваться в транспортники. Когда найдём, я всё расскажу.

На тренировку они пошли вместе, а потом он оставил сообщение для Райна и уселся за материалы от Алексиса, чтобы разобраться с ними до приземления. Если надо ещё что-то докупать, лучше знать об этом заранее. Не всё можно достать сходу — возможно, придётся ждать.

Райн пришёл с кофе, жуя на ходу бутерброд.

— Тебя не хватит инфаркт, если я у тебя накрошу? — уточнил он, плюхнувшись в кресло у компьютера.

— Мог бы доесть спокойно.

— Да ладно. С едой дело всегда идёт веселее.

— Ну, как знаешь. — Касса пододвинул ещё одно кресло ближе к нему и кивнул на экран. — Ты уже знаешь, как запустишь червя?

— Примерно. У них есть пара интересных проектов. Один — а может, и оба — качну нам и заодно наслежу. Вроде как мы за ними приходили. Их можно неплохо продать, так что выглядит реально. Или тебя время интересует?

— Для начала меня интересует, куда тебе надо.

— Смотри. — Райн открыл план станции. — Проще и, главное, быстрее я смогу получить доступ из серверной или c компьютера админа. — Он поочерёдно указал на две разные точки. — Возможно, из кабинета управляющего. Директора? Кто там у них? Неважно. Вот здесь. — Коротко стриженный ноготь царапнул экран в третьей точке. — Но ручаться не могу. Лучше бы в серверную или к админу.

Касса кивнул:

— Это даже проще. Сколько у тебя уйдёт на всё про всё?

Райн поджал губы и побарабанил пальцами по столу, хмуро всматриваясь в план.

— Чем больше, тем лучше, — наконец заговорил он. — Я бы и в спокойной обстановке их за две минуты не взломал, а там я буду нервничать... Минимум двадцать минут мне точно нужно. Лучше тридцать. А ещё лучше сорок.

Поднявшись, Касса прошёлся по каюте. Сорок минут. Слишком хорошо у них продумана защита.

— Сорок минут — это много. Когда найдём пилота, я скажу точнее, на что ты сможешь рассчитывать.

Он повернулся к Райну. Тот разглядывал его пах, не торопясь продолжать разговор. То ли любовался, то ли о чём-то размышлял. Наконец он посмотрел Кассе в глаза и сосредоточенно кивнул:

— Сразу, как узнаешь. Мне дорога каждая минута.

Покосившись на план, а потом на насторожившегося Райна, Касса разблокировал одну из панелей. На открывшихся полках умостилась пара-другая игрушек, которые он успел прикупить, пока торчал на орбиталке.

— Фью-ю-ю… Да тут целый арсенал. — Заскрипело кресло, раздался едва слышный звук лёгких шагов, и через мгновение Райн остановился за его спиной, глядя на оружие, как на орудия труда на витрине археологического музея.

Выбрав пистолет и компактную автоматическую винтовку, Касса проверил индикаторы заряда.

— Пошли-ка, — приказал он, двинувшись к выходу.

Не обратив внимания на стучащих железками Венеру с Быком, он прошёл к дальней стене, переключил пистолет в холостой режим и вручил Райну. Тот уверенно взял его в руки, проверил и выпустил несколько зарядов в мишень. В этот момент металлический стук утяжелителей стих, и в воцарившейся тишине неожиданно громко разнеслось шипение, с которым лучи гасли в защитной перегородке. Хм, ну, для непрофессионала… Дерьмо.

Касса поймал взгляды Венеры и Быка. Да, он тоже не хочет тащить неподготовленного штатского в самую гущу. Когда Райн повернулся к нему, он забрал у него пистолет и отдал винтовку. Результат почти не изменился, разве что пользовался Райн ей ещё хуже, чем пистолетом. Но хоть держать мог.

Приняв от него винтовку, Касса послал сигнал по инфобраслету и отошёл в сторону. Осмотрел ствол, провёл ладонью по потеплевшему генератору. Значит, им надо протащить почти беспомощного штатского в сердце орбитальной станции, охраняемой по стандарту 1А, дать ему время так взломать сервер, чтобы никто не понял, зачем они приходили на самом деле, а потом уйти живыми и желательно невредимыми.

— Ты убивал? — спросил он, обернувшись.

Райн замешкался, и как раз в этот момент в зал зашёл Иссза. При виде оружия он встопорщил гребешок и зашипел. Никто не сдвинулся с места, только Райн заметно напрягся. Касса протянул рукояткой вперёд пистолет, кивнув на мишень. Когда синие, в мелких чешуйках, пальцы обхватили чёрный пластик, Райн шагнул Кассе за спину. Похоже, даже явно неумелая хватка его не успокоила. Иссза попытался выстрелить, а когда не получилось, неловко завозился, бестолково крутя пистолет. Первым не выдержал Бык: показал, как отключать предохранитель, помог правильно положить ладонь, объяснил, как целиться.

Стрелял их ихрянчик ещё хуже, чем Райн. Касса честно выдал ему винтовку для чистоты эксперимента, но мог бы сэкономить время.

— Венера, — окликнул он. — Ты свободна? Я хочу, чтобы ты позанималась с Райном и Иссзой. Они нам нужны.

— Да, сэр.

Он кивнул и вышел, прислушиваясь к стремительным шагам за спиной. Вот Райн его обогнал и заставил остановиться, почти уткнувшись своим носом в его. Ноздри защекотал сладкий запах лосьона после бриться.

— Ты собираешься вооружить ихрянина. — У него даже слюна летела. — Ты с ума сошёл? Он наш враг!

— Он ребёнок.

— Он ихрянин!

— Он ребёнок! Ихряне не учат детей войне, он безобиден. И, даже если нет, он нуждается в нас: мы в открытом космосе, один здесь он ничего не сможет. На орбиталке он будет вместе с нами — в случае чего там разбираться не будут, накроют всех. — Вглядевшись в глаза Райна, Касса добавил: — Ты у нас компьютерный гений, на тебе вся программная начинка. Ты на этом боте больший хозяин, чем я. Если ты ему не доверяешь, если хочешь контролировать — пожалуйста, ты же настроил слежение по браслету. Пойди дальше: проверь контакты, усиль контроль за трафиком. — Касса хлопнул Райна по плечу и сжал пальцы. — Мы — команда. Я, ты, Венера, Бык. Иссза. Пока что он не сделал ничего, из-за чего стоило бы волноваться. И, если уж на то пошло, ихряне уже не наши враги.

Райн смотрел в ответ, словно пытаясь что-то найти на его лице. У него самого во взгляде читалось напряжение, на скулах ходили желваки. И почему Касса считал его некрасивым? Да, внешность у него неяркая, но черты лица гармоничные, он хорошо себя держит, красиво двигается. Производит впечатление. И цену себе знает: всегда уверен в том, что делает. Да, выглядел он как безалаберный раздолбай, но это впечатление было ой каким обманчивым. Даже когда Иссза пришёл к ним в первый раз, Райн не потерял самообладания. Отступление не эмоциональный порыв: он трезво оценил опасность, собственные возможности и выбрал наиболее безопасный вариант поведения. Голый расчёт.

После долгого молчания Райн несколько раз кивнул:

— Хорошо. Хорошо, я возьму себя в руки.

— Серьёзно, почитай про них. Я понимаю, что со временем напряжёнка, но тебе ещё лезть волку в пасть. Будет лучше, если ты не будешь переживать за тыл. Найди пару часов. Это приказ. — Касса ещё раз хлопнул его по плечу и пошёл к себе. Чужой взгляд он ощущал, пока не скрылся за поворотом.

В каюте он зарылся в документы и выходил только поесть, переложив заботу о боте на Венеру. Да и за столом механически двигал челюстями, практически не чувствуя вкуса — кстати, зря: в последнее время Иссза превосходил самого себя. Похоже, тоже чувствовал, что становится неспокойно. Его и так было не видно, но теперь он стал себя вести ещё тише, хотя это казалось невозможным. Когда в помещении собирался народ, он забивался в угол или вроде бы незаметно жался к Быку. Тот на удивление бережно похлопывал его между лопаток и задвигал себе за спину. Быка несложно было понять: Иссза оказался неплохим парнем. Он с готовностью отзывался на просьбы, с энтузиазмом бросился учиться, никогда не давал понять, что ему тяжело среди людей, даже по отношению к Райну не проявлял враждебности, пусть и старался держаться подальше. Глядишь, Райн и привыкнет. Не будет же он вечно смотреть волком.

К моменту выхода на орбиту у Кассы в голове уже был примерный план операции — теперь всё зависело только от того, найдут ли они пилота, что за человек он окажется, сможет ли… В общем, пока что от пилота зависело всё. Касса смотрел на расцвеченный ночными огнями огромный шар, вырастающий перед ними, и думал, где ещё можно попытать счастья, если этот вариант тоже не сработает.

Райн подошёл сзади и остановился так близко, что они почти соприкоснулись локтями.

— Ты много работал в последние дни, — заговорил он.

— Ты тоже.

Райн кивнул. Касса никогда не думал, что будет восхищаться кем-то вроде него. Он не понимал таких людей, а они не понимали его, поэтому он просто свёл контакты с ними к минимуму. Кто бы мог подумать, что компьютерный гик, невзрачный, неряшливый, с неприятным тяжёлым взглядом, окажется настолько цепким, умным, смелым членом команды. С той самой минуты, когда поделился обстоятельствами заказа, Касса ждал его отказа. Риск со стороны комитета, риск на самой орбиталке — даже более закалённым бойцам стало бы не по себе. И Райну было не по себе: он откровенно в этом признавался, но, похоже, сдавать назад не собирался. Это вызывало уважение.

Касса снова и снова прокручивал в голове придуманный план. Слишком сложная система, слишком основательно подошёл концерн к охране. Вряд ли получится уйти незамеченными, да ещё и с Райном. Хотя тот, конечно, не дурак, на рожон лезть не будет, но непрофессионал, он непрофессионал и есть.

Райн молча стоял рядом. То ли просто смотрел на планету, то ли тоже потерялся в собственных мыслях: им всем хватало поводов для беспокойства.

Наконец Касса повернулся к нему:

— Пошли по каютам. Спать осталось часа три. Будем готовиться к посадке.

Райн посмотрел на него, и что-то словно изменилось. Нет, его взгляд был всё так же холоден и внимателен. Руки по-прежнему оставались в карманах джинсов, а поза скучающей. Однако на мгновение Касса осознал, как близко друг к другу они стоят в полумраке рубки, какая тишина, нарушаемая только едва слышным писком приборов, их окружает. Что они единственные на корабле сейчас бодрствуют. На мгновение. В следующий момент Райн равнодушно ответил:

— Да, ты прав, — и, развернувшись, пошёл к выходу, — спокойной ночи.

Вскоре дверь закрылась за его спиной, отрезав Кассу от остального корабля. Тот ещё несколько секунд смотрел ему вслед, а потом бросил взгляд на показания датчиков и последовал мудрому примеру. Хотя бы немного отдохнуть надо.

 

 

Помнится, ещё в бытность Кассы рядовым они периодически заворачивали сюда, когда патрулировали этот квадрат. Надо же, немало лет прошло, а почти ничего не изменилось. Щеголяли стёршейся краской более современные машины техобслуживания, выросла пара новых, уже облезлых, терминалов, а в остальном… Потрескавшееся покрытие посадочной площадки будто и не трогали, даже фонарь в левом углу ворот в техзону так же не горел. Тогда они со второго приземления начали следить, не появится ли в следующий раз лампочка. На мгновение Кассе показалось, что сейчас он обернётся и увидит Алексиса с Роем, курящих у трапа, а к нему будет спешить Сарана. Бесполезный, еле угадывающийся в серых сумерках утра круглый зев словно возвращал назад.

— Я тогда сразу к хозяйственникам.

Низкий голос Венеры вырвал его из воспоминаний. Он кивнул. Тяжёлые ботинки с громким глухим стуком встречались с асфальтом — ему не надо было поворачиваться, чтобы узнать, что она свернула и направилась в другой терминал. Путь они с Райном продолжили вдвоём. Честное слово, Касса бы с удовольствием переложил на его плечи все обязанности по регистрации: даже в это самое холодное время суток зной мешал нормально дышать, а Кассе ведь снова пришлось натянуть свою тряпку. Ничего, в следующий раз.

Хотя в следующий раз они, конечно, обойдутся и электронкой, как все нормальные люди. Просто Касса уже по опыту знал: чтобы заключить договор долгосрочного сотрудничества, проще сделать это лично: по электронке вечно какие-то документы не доходят, сообщения приходится дублировать, подписи не всегда идентифицируются, файлы бьются, и случается ещё миллион таких же бестолковых мелочей, которые растягивают ерундовый, в сущности, процесс на несколько дней, а если не повезёт, то и недель. И чем более отсталый космопорт, тем больше вероятность с этим столкнуться. Лучше один раз договориться о посадке удалённо, а потом уже всё оформить. Хорошо, Райн рядом. Посмотрит, что куда, и в следующем порту пойдёт сам.

На обед они собрались на корабле — Иссза в честь приземления расстарался, — а потом разбежались. Райн хотел прикупить что-то из своих компьютерных железок, Венера с Быком обещали закинуть удочку насчёт пилота и заняться оснащением медотсека, Касса же, руководствуясь советами всё того же старого знакомого, завернул в несколько баров, чтобы дать о себе знать потенциальным членам команды, и засел за планшет ещё раз прикинуть, что ещё им надо взять для исполнения заказа и позаботиться о хознуждах. Хотя в последнем ему, к счастью, помог, Иссза: когда Касса загрузил планшет, в почте его уже ждал готовый список — осталось только его просмотреть и дополнить парой-другой пунктов. Повезло с мальчишкой. Кому сказать, не поверят. Хоть оставляй его и дальше на хозяйстве.

Парадокс. Однообразные дни тянулись невыразимо медленно, зато время неслось, как сумасшедшее. Вроде только приземлились — хоп, — неделя позади. Хоп — ещё одна. К концу второй на связь вышел Алексис, напоминая, что заказ долго ждать не будет. Касса тогда только огрызнулся. Без пилота они никакой толковый заказ не смогут взять.

Надежду ему подарил как раз один из контактов, которые ему посоветовал Задница. Вроде как пошли слухи, что работу ищет пилот-недоучка, но пока что народ от него не в восторге, поэтому в первый день его с руками не оторвали.

Не попытать счастья Касса не мог. Недоучкой оказалась невысокая — если не сказать маленькая, — щуплая девица. Худая, словно за всю жизнь не съела ни одного нормального обеда. Её хотелось не в космос отправить, а отвести в Макдоналдс. Касса вздохнул. Как будто у него был выбор.

— Эй. — Он выступил из тени на улице около её дома и, кажется, здорово её напугал. Ну, отлично. Именно о таком пилоте он всегда мечтал. — Говорят, ты ищешь работу?

Впрочем, в руки она взяла себя быстро, хотя краски на её лицо так и не вернулись. Поколебавшись, она указала на ближайшее кафе. Должно быть, Касса в чёрной кожаной куртке, низко надвинутой кепке и повязке на лице выглядел рядом с ней настоящим бандитом. Кто ж виноват, что у неё типичная внешность хорошей девочки — только косичек не хватало. Но вообще Касса понимал, почему другие опасались её брать. Девица хороша. Красотка. Даже несмотря на полное отсутствие груди под скромной старушечьей кофтой и мышиные волосы, затянутые в хвост. В замкнутом пространстве с командой головорезов… Конфликтов не избежать. Да и скоро ей бы стало не до пилотирования — повезло бы, если бы её насиловал кто-нибудь один, а не полкоманды.

Абсурдно, но при виде идеально прямой спины и ухоженных белоснежных ладоней, не спускающихся ниже уровня стола, Кассе стало почти неудобно за свой затрапезный вид. Совсем пигалица, а уже строит окружающих.

— Говорят, ты не закончила обучение? — начал он, едва им принесли заказ. С повязкой на лице кофе не попьёшь, но демонстрация обычных обывательских привычек часто помогает создать образ, к которому неподготовленные люди невольно начинают относиться если не на равных, то хотя бы без избыточной напряжённости. Пусть его собеседница немного расслабится.

— Не сдала физподготовку, — решительно ответила она и с вызовом посмотрела на него. Ну, чего-то подобного он и ожидал. Судя по уже начатому здоровому куску торта, который минуту ранее поставила на стол официантка, в еде девица себя не ограничивала.

— Ты болеешь?

— Нет, у меня с рождения проблемы с весом. — В голосе по-прежнему звучала бравада, но её щёки окрасились в нежно-розовый цвет, а глаза уткнулись в терзаемую вилкой кашу из бисквита и сливок, недавно бывшую тортом. Кассе захотелось потереть лицо. Так, ладно. Ладно. Она всё равно будет ждать в боте.

— Хорошо. А с другими предметами что? Корабли пилотировала? В космосе, на симуляторе? Какого класса?

Она подняла на него коровьи глаза и попыталась подавить улыбку, но уголки губ всё равно непослушно дрожали. Похоже, серьёзно её до сих пор никто не воспринимал.

— Отличницей я не была, — осторожно подбирая слова, начала она, — но сдавала всё. Навигация и долгосрочное планирование у меня получаются лучше, чем пилотирование и маневрирование. По ним у меня плохих оценок, в принципе, не было, но э-э-э…

— Перебивалась с тройки на четвёрку, — закончил за неё Касса.

Она залилась краской, засунула в рот слишком большой кусок торта, сразу став похожей на хомяка, и кивнула. Только проглотив, она продолжила:

— Н-н-ну… Да. Я не плохо пилотирую, — с жаром попыталась защититься она. — Я никогда не делала серьёзных ошибок. Я даже проходила трёхмесячную практику вторым пилотом на грузовом корабле, и мне дали очень хорошую рекомендацию! Вы спрашивали про классы. Я ведь полгода всего не доучилась. Я вылетала первым пилотом на основных моделях малого и среднего класса, даже пробовала AZ-405 и SWaZ-01. Хотя большой класс мы уже под конец почти начали. На них я в основном летала на симуляторе и только один раз в космосе.

Большой класс ему до лампочки. Ну, значит, что-то может. Хорошо.

— А почему не подалась… Где ты там практику проходила?

— В «Статусе», — стушевалась она. Понятно. Один из десяти крупнейших концернов. Туда недоучке путь закрыт.

— Ты могла бы переучиться…

Не дослушав, она яростно замотала головой. Хвост лёг на одно плечо, глаза засверкали, губы приоткрылись. Чёрт, хорошо, что у него небольшая команда. Да и Венера наверняка следить будет. Она и раньше нетерпимо относилась к насилию, а уж сейчас…

— Я могу быть пилотом! — яростно заговорила она, подавшись вперёд. — Знаете, как обидно, что не можешь летать только потому, что у тебя на пару килограммов меньше положенного? — Касса наклонил голову к правому плечу. — Ну ладно, больше, чем пару, но всё равно! Я хорошо переношу перегрузки и невесомость, скорость реакции у меня одна из лучших в группе!

— Как тебя зовут?

— Патриция.

— Патриция. Где ты училась, Патриция?

— В Университете Космопилотирования на Урасе.

Ну что ж. Все они начинали. Хотя, конечно, начинать сразу так… Касса глубоко вздохнул:

— Меня называют Полковником. Раньше я служил в армии. Сейчас набираю команду, чтобы летать независимо ни от кого. Безопасные заказы вроде доставки груза пообещать не могу: у нас другая специализация, но от команды тебе ничего не угрожает, это я могу гарантировать. — Он поднялся и провёл картой по терминалу оплаты. — Хорошо подумай. Безопасно не будет. Если надумаешь, приходи в космопорт, сектор АР14. АяК прошлого года выпуска там один, не пропустишь.

Разводит он детский сад на боте. Всё-таки совесть его немного грызла. Иссза-то рано или поздно вернётся к своим, а эта пигалица так и будет с ними летать. Вся жизнь ведь впереди, а теперь будущее под откос. И добровольно ведь — это у Иссзы выбора не было. С другой стороны, какой бы молодой она ни была, двадцать ей уж точно есть, давно совершеннолетняя и сама может принимать за себя решения. Вот пусть и принимает.

В кают-компании было людно. В дальнем углу Бык опять копался в какой-то железке, рядом с серьёзным видом вчитывался в планшет Иссза. Райн сидел за центральным столом, то и дело прикладываясь к большой кружке. Когда двери открылись перед Кассой, он оторвал взгляд от планшета. Касса пожал плечами и, скинув куртку, пошёл за кофе. Нечего пока рассказывать.

Остаток дня они провели, играя в шахматы. Бык с Венерой утащили Иссзу учиться стрелять — надо отдать ему должное: он старался. Каждый раз, когда Касса его заставал на тренировках, тот упрямо разряжал пистолет в мишень. У него начинало неплохо получаться. Он проводил в зале почти всё свободное время. Райн уже даже ворчал, что невозможно выцепить тренажёры, когда поблизости никого нет. Ничего, пусть привыкает. Перед отходом ко сну Касса дёрнул старых знакомых, чтобы пробить девчонку, и к утру у него уже была скудная информация. Ну что там на неё можно нарыть? Младенец, он младенец и есть. Не наработала ещё грехов.

Она пришла на следующий день, бледная, с синяками под глазами, но с решительно сжатыми губами. Касса кивнул ей вглубь бота и повёл в кают-компанию. Там яростно спорили Райн с Венерой, выбирая что-то в сети, рядом хмурился Бык, внимательно следил за разговором Иссза. Вытяжка ещё не успела справиться с запахами: в воздухе смешались ароматы кофе, бекона и хлеба. Картина, недавно начавшая ассоциироваться у Кассы с уютом.

— Прошу любить и жаловать, наш пилот, Патриция. — Касса положил руку ей на плечо. Райн холодно её оглядел, словно препарировал взглядом, Венера вопросительно подняла брови, Бык нахмурился ещё больше. Только Иссза остался стоять, как стоял: внимательно обвёл её фигуру глазами, втянул воздух, принюхиваясь к эмоциям, и выжидательно замер. Всё-таки хорош малец.

Легко подтолкнув Патрицию в спину, Касса зашёл следом за ней. В общем-то, он прекрасно их понимал: он сам вчера отреагировал немногим лучше, а сейчас, в тёмной одежде, она выглядела ещё большей доходягой. То ли от напряжения, то ли от страха её лицо залила почти фарфоровая бледность, придавая болезненный вид.

— Венера, наш боевик. Бык, механик и по совместительству боевик. — Тот напряг мускулы на бицепсах, и на мгновение показалось, что кожа лопнет, не выдержав напора. Касса ухмыльнулся. — Ну прости. Боевик и по совместительству механик. Райн, наш компьютерный гений. Иссза. Поверь, одна его стряпня стоит того, чтобы к нам присоединиться.

Тот смущённо зашипел, и внезапно Патриция едва заметно улыбнулась. Интересно. Повадки ихрян ей известны. Райн, вон, до сих пор непроизвольно напрягался, когда Иссза шумно выражал эмоции. А, ну да, новые программы в вузах. А оказывается, от них есть толк, надо же.

— Доброе утро. — Она чопорно кивнула.

Поймав её взгляд, Касса потянулся к тряпке у лица. Когда она увидела его лицо, зрачки у неё расширились, а рот открылся, будто в попытке что-то сказать.

— Вы… — И она осеклась.

— Я. Но, как ты понимаешь, этим секретом лучше ни с кем не делиться.

— Я понимаю. — Наконец она взяла себя в руки.

Пока Касса представлял ей присутствовавших, пока рассказывал о будущих обязанностях и к кому по каким вопросам можно обратиться за помощью, она себе не позволила ни малейшего неподобающего жеста, ни единого необдуманного слова, не считая секундной слабости, когда она его узнала, но это можно простить: она далеко не единственная так отреагировала. Что бы она ни подумала об Иссзе, или Быке, или неприятно прищурившемся Райне, не спускающем с неё изучающего взгляда, всё осталось при ней.

— Венера, — окликнул Касса, уже когда собрался вести Патрицию дальше, чтобы показать каюту. — Когда привезут вторую капсулу?

— Обещали послезавтра, сэр.

Касса кивнул и указал на выход. Только когда они снова оказались вдвоём, Патриция шумно выдохнула и немного ссутулилась. Кассе хотелось её подбодрить, но он не стал. Это было всего лишь знакомство с командой. Вряд ли в ближайшем будущем ей встретится что-то проще.

Он отвёл её в последнюю свободную каюту с четырьмя койками и, пока она осматривалась, озвучил уже привычные условия: он платит и кормит, она здесь живёт, работает и сама обустраивает всё по своему вкусу.

Уже когда они шли к трапу он спросил:

— Сможешь перевезти вещи уже завтра?

— Я и сегодня могу.

— Чем быстрее, тем лучше. Я хочу улететь, как только мы установим капсулу. Значит, скорее всего, утром через два дня. За это время тебе надо переехать и более-менее обустроить каюту. Мы поможем.

— Да я сама…

— Мы поможем, — с нажимом повторил Касса. — Мы команда. Учись принимать помощь, когда она нужна, а тем более если она нужна из-за моего приказа.

— Да, сэр.

Касса поморщился, одновременно натягивая тряпку на лицо.

— Венера так меня зовёт по привычке. Можешь обращаться ко мне на «ты».

— Спасибо, — почти прошептала она. За шипением открывающейся двери Касса её слова с трудом расслышал. Уже когда Патриция стояла на середине трапа, он её окликнул:

— Патриция.

Она обернулась.

— Ты не передумала?

— Нет. Я хочу полететь с вами. — Твёрдости её голосу было не занимать.

— Твои родители знают, чем ты занимаешься?

— Нет, а… — растерялась она.

— Скажи им. — Касса её не дослушал.

— Я не понимаю.

— Неизвестно, когда они тебя в следующий раз увидят не на экране или проекции и увидят ли живой вообще. Они имеют право знать.

Её скулы заострились и глаза возмущённо блеснули. Касса уже приготовился услышать возражения, но она только коротко кивнула и поспешила прочь.


	6. Глава 5

— Надеюсь, все готовы. Если нет, пора приготовиться.

Он положил планшет на стол и подключил его к проектору. Райн подвинул стул так, чтобы быть за его правым плечом. Касса не возражал. Случись ему на время оставить бот, он бы именно Райна назначил заместителем. Даже с недостатком опыта он слишком умный сукин сын, чтобы не использовать его способности.

Касса вывел на экран план орбитальной станции.

— Знакомьтесь. Орбитальная станция КРМ42-В. Жилые кварталы, развлекательные, инфраструктура для населения, заводы, лаборатории. — Соответствующие участки вспыхивали одновременно с его словами. — Наша цель — центр управления. — Он ткнул в очередное загоревшееся пятно, совсем небольшое по сравнению с теми, что показывал недавно. — Заходим, немного играем с их компьютером и уходим. Это коротко. Теперь в деталях. Охрана станции организована на высшем уровне. Когда я говорю «высшем», я имею в виду 1А. Для тех, кто не знает, что это значит, поверьте мне на слово: это очень хорошо организованная система охраны.

Увидев, что Венера подалась вперёд, он прервался:

— Вопрос?

— Кому принадлежит наш сектор?

— Станция. Не только сектор. Вся станция — единый комплекс. «АИ-Стар».

На кают-компанию обрушилось ошеломлённое молчание. Даже гребень Иссзы начал подниматься. Дав присутствующим несколько секунд переварить новость, Касса продолжил:

— Особая сложность в том, что нам нужно выиграть время. Мы должны дойти до цели и провести там минимум пятнадцать минут. В идеале сорок. А потом вернуться на корабль и улететь, не дав себя убить или идентифицировать. Нам надо в их сеть, поэтому с нами пойдёт Райн. — Пока что только Венера с Быком по-настоящему понимали, что это значит. И, наверное, немного Райн. Касса посмотрел на Венеру. — Ты остаёшься.

Та кивнула.

— Что это значит? — подал голос Райн.

— Это значит, что Венера будет следить за нашими показателями и изображениями с камер. И вести нас тоже будет она.

— Патриция не сможет это сделать? Она остаётся на корабле.

— Этому долго учатся, — ответил Касса, глядя на Патрицию. Та кивнула. — Бык, — Касса повернулся к нему, — кроме корабельных шлюзов, есть несколько технических для людей техобслуживания. Возможно открыть их снаружи так, чтобы не сработал сигнал разгерметизации?

Тот покачал головой:

— Можно, но нужна долгая подготовка.

— Значит, нет. — Касса снова вернулся к плану.

Пока будут лететь, они ещё не раз соберутся, чтобы снова и снова обсудить детали, но сейчас надо проговорить основную стратегию. Венера с Быком не отрывали взгляда от экрана, ловили каждое слово. Патриция что-то сосредоточенно строчила в планшете, даже Иссза не пропускал ни единого слова. Всё-таки ему повезло с командой.

В каюту он вернулся с гудящей головой. Очень хотелось подставить её под прохладные, мягко массирующие струи душа, но закончить дела хотелось сильнее. Он снова открыл план и погрузился в воспоминания о совещании. Замечания Венеры, вопросы Райна и Патриции, реакция Быка и Иссзы — он выписал всё. Кто как себя проявит в критической ситуации? Это они узнают только на месте, но он мог попытаться подготовиться.

Наконец он выключил планшет и хотел уже раздеться, когда упрблок запищал, сообщая о посетителе. Экран продемонстрировал Райна, и Касса без вопросов дал доступ, подходя ближе. Странно, обычно в это время тот копается в своих компьютерах и не высовывает носа из каюты или командной рубки.

Райн не стал удаляться от двери. Когда та закрылась за его спиной, он снял куртку, бросил её на пол. Достал из кармана штанов несколько квадратиков презервативов и тюбик смазки, кинув их на кровать. Лицо его было, как всегда, спокойным, а глаза смотрели выжидающе, как будто это Касса всё начал и вдруг остановился посреди дороги.

— Неожиданно, — признался тот, вопросительно подняв брови.

— Не хочешь? — почти равнодушно спросил Райн.

Ну, он же не идиот. Касса шагнул вперёд и положил ладонь на шею Райна. На вкус тот был как зубная паста и — совсем немного — кофе. Волосы у него оказались ещё жёстче, чем выглядели. Они покалывали пальцы, как щетина — щёки и губы. Поцелуй становился глубже, захотелось избавиться от футболки с курткой. В них стало слишком жарко, слишком сильно они начали раздражать кожу.

Райн не двигался, даже талии не коснулся, только отвечал на поцелуй. На каждое движение языка и губ, на каждый поворот головы, на каждый вдох. Касса потёрся о чужие бедра, чувствуя ответный стояк. В этот момент Райн приобнял его и толкнул в сторону кровати. Через несколько шагов они упали на покрывало, а ещё спустя пару мгновений Касса их перевернул, чтобы быть сверху. Наконец-то на лице Райна проявились нормальные эмоции, а глаза перестали смотреть так, будто перед ним экспериментальная модель. Его дурацкий хвостик смешно вжимался в подушку.

Касса в считанные секунды избавил их от одежды. Тело перед ним так отличалось от того, к которому он привык раньше: смуглого, перевитого мускулами. Райн был такой бледный, почти белый. И... Не худой, нет. Просто обычный. Наклонившись, Касса коснулся губами кожи на внутренней стороне бедра, оставил поцелуй выше, ещё выше.

Кто бы мог подумать, что ледышка-Райн такой любовник: отзывчивый, знающий, чего хочет, умеющий это получить и прочитать партнёра. Он двигался в унисон с Кассой, прижимал его к себе скрещенными ногами, с готовностью принимал любые позы — даже не по просьбе, по первому намёку. Языком повторял узоры татуировки. Фетиш у него, что ли? Касса замедлялся, когда видел, что партнёр близок к концу, снова ускорялся, менял ритм. Он только вошёл во вкус, когда Райн забрызгал собственный живот белёсыми струями и, выдохнув, отполз в сторону.

— Дай минуту, я тебе помогу.

Касса лёг на спину и стал ласкать себя сам. Мгновение спустя к нему присоединился Райн. Руками, губами, снова руками. Услышав короткий стон, тот отодвинулся, наблюдая, как Касса выгнулся, кончая.

Несколько минут они просто лежали рядом, тяжело дыша, только Райн тряс рукой. Пошевелился, чтобы поцеловать татуировку у Кассы на плече, и снова откинулся на спину:

— Фу-у-ух. Чуть до смерти не затрахал. И рука теперь отваливается. Ты всегда так?

Касса пожал плечами. Много лет у него в партнёрах были такие же, как он, военные или подготовленные проститутки, которые понимали, на что шли. Он уже забыл, как это происходит с нормальными людьми.

— У меня же повышенные физические нагрузки, и я годами сидел на модуляторах.

— То есть через год ты будешь не таким монстром?

— Точно так, конечно, не будет, но модуляторы имеют необратимое воздействие на организм. И физические нагрузки никуда не денутся.

Райн застонал:

— Тебе придётся заняться моей физподготовкой, чтобы я под тобой не сдох.

Касса повернулся на бок, подперев голову ладонью. Не похоже, чтобы Райн шутил. Щёлкнув по его дурацкому хвостику, Касса спросил:

— Что на тебя нашло? Я не против, но, мне казалось, ты не собирался переводить наши отношения в эту плоскость.

К Райну снова возвращалось бесстрастное выражение лица. Прямо на глазах взгляд прояснялся, приобретая обычную холодность.

— Не собирался, — спокойно подтвердил он. — Ты весь из себя такой альфа-самец, небось над задницей своей трясёшься, как над главным сокровищем. Не хочу быть только снизу.

— И что заставило тебя передумать? Я так понял, это не одноразовая акция?

— Да я тут подумал, что хрен знает, вернусь ли вообще с той орбиталки. Если что случится, даже не потрахаюсь напоследок. — Он поймал взгляд Кассы и с нажимом сказал: — И нет, это не одноразовая акция. Держи свой неугомонный член подальше от новой пилотши.

Касса откинулся на подушку и от души рассмеялся. Даже слёзы выступили.

— Серьёзно? Ты пришёл, потому что приревновал к Патриции? Эй!

Райн отодвинулся, рассматривая укус, точно вписавшийся в узор татуировки. Нет, всё-таки у него точно фетиш.

— Серьёзнее некуда.

Он потянулся за ближайшей футболкой — Кассы, между прочим, — небрежно обтёрся, а потом и натянул одеяло на них двоих:

— Выключай свет.

Касса выполнил приказ и, урвав ещё один поцелуй, расслабился, погружаясь в сон.

Утром он оставил Райна в своей постели — тот только глубже зарылся в подушки. В кают-компании уже ждали Венера и чашка кофе, бурчал телевизор бодрым голосом миловидной ведущей, вещающей о последних сплетнях в мире селебрити.

— Не думал, что ты такое смотришь. Доброе утро. — Он кивнул, поблагодарив за кофе, и посмотрел на стройную брюнетку с большой грудью.

— Даже вы это смотрите, сэр, — парировала Венера, прикладываясь к своей чашке.

«Командующий космическим флотом, Хенис ар Стернис, и наследница миллиардного состояния, дочь главы концерна «Кемикалс», Арана ар Олин, назначили дату приёма, на котором будет официально объявлено о помолвке».

Хенис на экране прижимал к себе невысокую молодую красотку с огненно-рыжими волосами, небрежно рассыпавшимися по плечам. Пара улыбалась в камеры и светилась ярче любых софитов.

— Не жалеете, сэр? — спросила Венера.

Вряд ли там большая любовь: скорее всего, расчёт с обеих сторон. Он выглядел довольным — не на камеру, а по-настоящему довольным. Таким, каким бывал рядом с Кассой. Хорошая партия; красивая, под стать ему, жена. Касса улыбнулся. В этом был весь Хенис.

Не отрывая взгляда от экрана, он покачал головой. Венера спрашивала не о том, но Касса не жалел. Перед глазами встал Райн. Такой, каким он был вчера: всклокоченный, с осоловевшим взглядом, жалующийся на его выносливость. Ни о чём не жалел.

Он отвернулся и направился в сторону кухни:

— Что хочешь на завтрак?

— Давайте просто тосты поедим, сэр. Чтобы не возиться, — предложила она и полезла в холодильник, помочь накрыть на стол. — Какие у нас планы?

— Летим к одиннадцатому квадрату, заберём нашу птичку и начнём.

— Быстро. — Она даже оглянулась на него.

Касса покачал головой:

— Я с самого начала знал, чем собираюсь заниматься. Заказал её, ещё когда документов на бот не было.

— Одиннадцатый квадрат… Это у джанисов? Вообще-то они вне закона, сэр, — развеселилась Венера.

— Скоро и мы будем, — рассеянно отозвался он, доставая подрумянившиеся тосты и подготавливая новую партию. — Зато никто не отследит, а корабли строить они умеют. Достань джем, пожалуйста.

 

 

— Двадцать семь секунд, — объявил Касса результат, который и без него каждый видел.

Патриция с идеально прямой спиной сидела за пультом. Ладони сжимались в кулаки и снова разжимались, скрывая кнопки пульта.

— Ещё раз, — приказал Касса.

Она вытерла руки о колени и защёлкала переключателями. Пока индикаторы гасли один за другим, в рубке стояла напряжённая тишина. Скрестив руки на груди, Венера с Быком прислонились к дальней стене. Райн сидел в кресле второго пилота, исподлобья глядя на экраны, и мрачнел с каждой минутой, хотя куда больше.

Когда погас последний индикатор, пальцы Патриции запорхали над пультом. Несколько мгновений, и она откинулась на спинку, выжидая.

— Двадцать девять секунд. Ещё раз.

Казалось, она сейчас расплачется, но она только прикусила губы и с упрямым видом снова начала процесс деактивации.

— Да включи ты сначала зонды! — взорвался Райн, вылетая из кресла. — Неужели ты не видишь, что тебя тормозит порядок!

— Это неправильно, — возразила Патриция. — Нам профессора постоянно говорили, как важно соблюдать порядок. Если зонды запустятся раньше орудий, то возникнет конфликт и время готовности может увеличиться до минуты и больше.

— Профессора говорили! — Райн навис над ней и тыкал в экран. — Не могут они раньше запуститься! У них время загрузки больше! Даже я это уже понял! Мозги тебе на что?!

— Райн!

— Полегче! — одновременно с Кассой подала голос Венера и, отлепившись от стены, направилась к ним. — Выбирай-ка выражения.

Райн выпрямился и с видимым облегчением повернулся к ней:

— Мы зависли в жопе, потому что она не может сложить два и два! Почему вы не сказали ей сразу?!

— Райн, — повторил Касса.

— Что, как стал давалкой капитана, так голос прорезался? — Венера подалась вперёд.

— Не всем быть фригидной сукой.

— Ну, может, не фригидной… — издевательски начала она.

— Вы, двое, засунули языки в задницу и свалили отсюда! — не дал ей договорить Касса. Он почти шипел от бешенства. — Хоть головы друг другу поотрывайте, но чтобы я вас тут не видел. Вон! — рявкнул он.

— Да, сэр! — Венера вытянулась на мгновение, а потом догнала молчащего Райна, уже открывающего дверь.

Не глядя им вслед, Касса посмотрел на Патрицию и спокойно сказал:

— Он прав. — Она уже открыла рот, но он продолжил: — Да, я знаю, чему вас учат. Это стандартная техника безопасности на не военных кораблях. На этом боте вероятность, что орудия будут так долго подгружаться, очень мала. У нас новое оборудование, за ним следит Бык, у нас хороший администратор.

— Но ведь «мала» не значит «не существует», да? А если всё-таки…

— Значит, приобретёшь опыт ухода от погони, — отрезал Касса. — Одна ты не будешь, мы поможем. Мы и активацию орудий тренируем на случай, если, кроме тебя, некому будет этим заняться. Скорее всего, я или Венера возьмём это на себя. Всё, выкинь их из головы и попробуй ещё раз в другом порядке.

Патриция потянулась к рычагам, но остановилась и вскинула на него глаза:

— Почему вы мне раньше не сказали?

— Потому что вас так учили годами. Ты должна сама попробовать и узнать, что работает, а что нет. Чтобы опираться не на мои слова и не на слова преподавателей, а на свой опыт. Когда ты знаешь, что как тикает в твоём корабле, тебе нет равных. Лучшие пилоты именно так и стали лучшими. — Касса сделал паузу, удерживая её взгляд, и с нажимом сказал: — Ты тоже можешь. Для этого надо много летать, много пробовать и много ошибаться.

После пары секунд тяжёлого молчания он приказал:

— Приготовить орудия.

Наблюдая за её сосредоточенным лицом и глядя на отсчитывающий время секундомер, он боролся с желанием сжать зубы. Они не первый день висели в открытом космосе, вдали от планет и оживлённых путей. Патриция знакомилась с ботом, отрабатывала манёвры, училась основам. Напряжение витало в воздухе, то и дело провоцируя стычки между членами экипажа. Вон как Райн обрадовался возможности обменяться оскорблениями с Венерой. Не впервые они сошлись. Сейчас выпустят пар, станет полегче, а завтра снова будут огрызаться. Надо заканчивать и выдвигаться, пока эти нервы не вылились во что-нибудь серьёзное.

 

 

Их тряхануло, когда бот опустился на неровную каменистую поверхность спутника. Перед глазами замигало извещение об успешной посадке и предложение отстегнуть ремень. Большой серо-красный шар планеты ярким пятном выделялся на фоне чёрного, расцвеченного искрами звёзд неба. Чуть в отдалении плыла вытянутая металлическая махина орбиталки с выросшими тут и там наростами технических надстроек.

Касса ещё раз проверил показатели и выбрался из кресла. Пока они скрыты от поисковых сигналов. С неработающими двигателями маскировки надолго не хватит, а здесь, в ландшафте, их не заметят даже без неё.

— Хорошо, — кивнул он Патриции. Та сидела прямая как палка и напряжённо следила за каждым его движением. Под глазами у неё залегли тени, на губах темнели свежие ранки. Прежде чем направиться к двери, Касса объявил по внутренней связи: — Бык и Райн, приготовиться.

Они встретились в раздевалке около ангара. Пока Касса с Быком выбирали и проверяли оружие, натягивали броню, Венера помогала разобраться с ней Райну. Рядом с Быком стоял Иссза и тревожно следил за каждым жестом, правда под ногами не путался.

Касса надел небольшой рюкзак, убедился, что все застёжки надёжно держат, и взял шлем. Райн в это время снимал и надевал перчатки, проверяя герметизацию костюма. Когда он поднял голову, Касса спросил:

— Готов? — и протянул ему пистолет. — Всё взял, что тебе понадобится?

Тот отрывисто кивнул. Прикоснулся к ножу на бедре, забросил на плечи свой рюкзак, повозившись с замками, и тоже взял с полки шлем. Касса уже по одному молчанию понял, как тот нервничает.

— Тогда вперёд.

Броня давила на плечи привычной тяжестью, каждый шаг, твёрдый, беззвучный, будто отпечатывался в металле пола, так улучшилось сцепление. Касса легко подпрыгнул, наслаждаясь ощущениями. Быстро же забываются такие мелочи.

Истребитель распластался матовой чёрной птицей, не доставая им даже до плеч. Бык любовно провёл по крылу ладонью, а Райн присвистнул:

— Мы что, будем лететь лёжа?

— Почти, — ответил Касса, набирая код, чтобы открыть салон.

Уже когда они расселись и Касса собрался опускать крышку, они услышали голос Иссзы:

— Удачи.

— Открываю шлюз, — одновременно с ним раздался в ангаре голос Патриции.

Взгляд Иссзы метался от Быка к Кассе, снова к Быку, к Райну. Касса кивнул, и между ними вырос тонкий слой стекла.

Пока створки разъезжались, они надели шлемы и включили боевой режим у брони. Сзади Бык помогал Райну. Наблюдая, как по его броне проходит рябь и стирает глянцевый блеск матовым грязно-серым покрытием, Касса прислушался к шипению, сообщающему об успешной герметизации. На мгновение перед глазами возник, а потом тут же потух небольшой экран с коротким анализом окружающей обстановки и жизненных показателей.

— Как слышно меня?

— Слышу вас хорошо, — раздался в наушниках твёрдый голос Патриции. На слух и не скажешь, что нервничает. Молодец девчонка, что-нибудь из неё да вырастет.

— Бык? Райн?

— На связи, — прогудел Бык.

— На связи, — вторил ему Райн.

— К вылету готов, — отрапортовал Касса, махнув рукой Венере с Иссзой.

Металлический кузов гулко отозвался, когда та хлопнула по нему ладонью. Взяв Иссзу за плечо, она оттащила его за маркировочную линию. Двигатели заревели, и истребитель плавно тронулся, оставляя ангар позади. Ворота позади закрылись, и шлюз погрузился в темноту.

— Начинаю откачку воздуха, — предупредила Патриция.

Как по учебнику. Касса улыбнулся.

— Удачи, капитан, — добавила она.

— Да, удачи, — бодро встряла Венера. Значит, уже добралась до рубки.

— Спасибо, — отозвался Касса, трогаясь.

— Она нам понадобится, — пробормотал Райн.

— Она на нашей стороне, — уверенно ответил ему Касса, прежде чем ускорение вжало их в кресла.

Истребитель мягко опустился на идеально ровную поверхность, щедро усыпанную мелкими камнями. Он чёрным пятном выделялся на сером поцарапанном металле, но они приземлились со стороны планеты — вряд ли кто-то их увидит. С включённой маскировкой они не видны для радаров, а здесь, между техническими постройками, приборы их точно не засекут. Убедившись, что все в шлемах, Касса запустил откачку воздуха, и скоро стекло отъехало назад.

До ворот они дошли без приключений. Их направлял спокойный, уверенный голос Венеры, Касса даже проекцию плана вызывать не стал: эту часть они миллион раз согласовали, можно сконцентрироваться на окружении. Настроившись на долгое ожидание, они встали в верхнем углу ворот, сразу за фонарями, освещающими створки. Снабженец, пузатый грузовой бот, вырос перед ними через час — почти на полчаса раньше времени, указанного в расписании. Обычное дело для дальних маршрутов и не перегруженных портов.

Когда створки разъехались, Райн дёрнулся вперёд, но Касса его перехватил:

— Пока корабль заходит в шлюз, всё внимание на ворота. Ждём. Венера, когда зайдём, веди его к ближайшей технической лестнице.

— А вы?

— А мы за тобой. — Когда к зеву приблизилась обшивка двигателей, Касса приказал: — Сейчас!

Добравшись до лестницы, он вцепился в перекладины под Райном. Бык завис под самой решёткой воздухотрассы. Касса напомнил:

— Сейчас запустят воздух и вернут гравитацию, осторожно.

Когда тело потяжелело, Райн ругнулся. Поток воздуха ещё толком не стих, а Бык уже сбил замок и, подняв решётку, скользнул внутрь. За ним поспешил Райн, а следом забрался Касса, снова прикрывая решётку. Лампочка над воротами в ангар сменила цвет, предупреждая, что они скоро начнут открываться. Отлично.

При следующем наполнении воздухом поломку заметят. По расписанию следующего корабля они ждали через два дня. Оставалось надеяться, что в ближайшие пару часов не прилетит кто-нибудь внеплановый из местных.

Бык бежал впереди. На его скорость даже не повлияло, что ему пришлось сильно пригнуться. Тоже наклонившись, Касса с Райном следовали за ним: надо скорее выбираться в вентиляцию. Если запустят шлюз на откачку, они в жопе.

К центральной трассе их вывела Венера. Там пришлось покопаться дольше: это не шлюз. В таком месте неполадку обнаружат почти сразу. К счастью, взломать простой замок для Быка не проблема — замотав решётку верёвкой так, чтобы в случае необходимости снова быстро выскользнуть, они пошли дальше, приближаясь к центру станции. По дороге они тут и там расставляли жучки. Когда-нибудь их найдут техники, но это уже будет неважно, а сейчас они станут ушами и глазами Венеры.

Через двадцать минут та отрезала:

— Всё, дальше только коридорами.

Они специально выбрали условную ночь. В это время можно встретить только техобслугу, патрули да роботов-уборщиков. Вероятность столкнуться со случайными прохожими невысока, на камерах они сойдут за патруль, пока не будут высовываться в освещённые коридоры, а роботов больше волнует невымытый пол.

Венера довела их до слепой зоны, и Касса приподнял решётку, осторожно оглядывая коридоры. Прислушавшись к безмолвию базы, он осторожно спустился, на мгновение зависнув на руках, чтобы мягко ступить на пол. Райну он помог тихо присоединиться к себе, а Бык повторил его трюк. Оказавшись на земле, тот задвинул за собой решётку.

— Куда дальше? — спросил Касса, шагая рядом с Райном. Бык следовал за ними.

До нужного сектора они добрались без приключений. Венера вывела их к окну в слепой зоне, и Бык достал бесцветный лазер. Вряд ли сигнализация подведена и к стёклам, не на усиленно охраняемой закрытой орбиталке. Скорее всего, замкнуто на целостность периметра по оконным рамам.

Вырезав кусок, Бык запрыгнул внутрь. За ним последовал Райн, а за ним Касса. Всё, время пошло. Теперь только ждать, когда охранники поймут, что кто-то находится там, где не должен. Сигнализация не работала, чужих на станции нет — штатная ситуация. Никто не ждёт подвоха, никто не ищет специально. Если не делать резких движений и не включать свет, есть возможность ещё немного потянуть время: среди огромного количества одинаковых мониторов с тёмной картинкой ещё один очередной не сильно отличается.

Они в прежнем ритме дошли до двери в кабинет админа. Чтобы не потревожить магнитный замок, Бык проделал тот же трюк, что недавно со стеклом. Внутри камер уже не было, и можно было немного расслабиться. Приготовив оружие, Касса с Быком замерли у двери. Райн сразу бросился к компьютеру, стягивая перчатки. Неловко толкнул стул, уронил накопитель.

— Эй. — Касса подошёл к нему, снял шлем и заставил последовать своему примеру. Скулы у Райна заострились, он часто и поверхностно дышал. — Сделай быстрый глубокий вдох и потом медленно выдохни.

— У нас нет вре…

— Я сказал, быстрый глубокий вдох и медленный выдох, — не дал ему возразить Касса. — Вот так. Ещё раз. Продолжай дышать и слушай меня. Мы не торопимся. Никто не знает, что мы здесь. А когда узнают, им ещё надо добраться сюда. Венера нас предупредит. У нас есть время. Не спеши, спокойно делай свою работу, хорошо?

Тот несколько раз кивнул, всё так же с шумом выдыхая, а потом повернулся к компьютеру. Касса закрепил у него на поясе шлем с перчатками: когда придётся срочно уходить, их нельзя забывать. Без них не добраться до перехватчика. Снова надев свой, он вернулся к двери.

Через двадцать шесть минут со стороны коридора послышался голос, потом писк магнитного замка… И наступила тишина.

— Райн? — негромко спросил Касса.

— Ещё три минуты.

— Они у тебя есть.

Одновременно с его словами раздалось шипение выстрелов и стук падающих тел. Бык снял патруль. Транквилизатор. Через несколько часов проснутся сами.

— Венера?

— Шесть минут.

Через две с половиной минуты Райн практически выдрал накопитель и бросился к двери:

— Готово.

Касса преградил ему путь.

— Шлем и перчатки, — напомнил он.

Ещё несколько секунд спустя они двинулись к выходу. Касса вырвался вперёд, а Бык замыкал процессию. Теперь они бежали не скрываясь — всё равно диспетчеры вели парней службы безопасности так же, как Венера вела их. Из боковых коридоров они иногда слышали топот, но пока что им везло ни на кого не наткнуться. Их путь лежал к техническим шлюзам — благо тех было немало и служба безопасности пока не могла определить, куда именно они движутся. Правда, скоро орбиталка выпустит свои перехватчики. Кассе с парнями надо добраться до своего раньше.

Обратный путь занял гораздо меньше — в конце концов, Венера отправила их почти напрямую. Когда они влетели в шлюз, Бык тут же подлетел к упрблоку, переключая его на ручное управление. Двери начали закрываться, и в коридоре показались преследователи, тут же подавшиеся назад. Плохо. Они просто выйдут через соседний шлюз. Немного форы, конечно, есть, но… Он повернулся к Райну. Даже через стекло шлема было видно, как тот побледнел. Касса взял его шлем в руки, как взял бы в ладони лицо, если бы не мешала преграда брони. Коснувшись своим шлемом его, он быстро заговорил:

— Послушай меня. Послушай. Сейчас откроются двери, и ты побежишь к истребителю. Быстро. Так быстро, как сможешь. У тебя современная броня, она сама поможет тебе двигаться в невесомости. Ты не улетишь в открытый космос, не оттолкнёшься слишком сильно — просто беги. Не оглядывайся.

— А вы?

— Нам нужно выиграть время. Пожалуйста.

Райн молча закивал, отстукивая шлемами неровный ритм. Ему очень страшно. Касса безумно жалел, что пришлось тащить его с собой.

— Патриция, — позвал он. — Включай глушитель и запускай двигатели. Взлетай и ждите нас, готовые сразу стартовать.

— Да, капитан. — Надо будет обсудить с ней этого капитана.

Двери ещё только начали открываться, а он практически вытолкнул Райна в образовавшуюся щель:

— Пошёл-пошёл-пошёл!

Сами Касса с Быком бежали, отстреливаясь и давая Райну спокойно добраться до перехватчика. Один из преследователей вскинул пятидесятку, и Касса с Быком нырнули в укрытие, одновременно завопив, чтобы Райн сделал то же самое. Хреново. Эта винтовка и броню может пробить.

Когда лучи перестали выжигать узоры на поверхности станции, Касса снова закричал:

— Пошёл!

Бык уже направлялся к истребителю. Теперь он не прекращал огня, практически не давая пятидесятнику высунуться — к сожалению, редкими шансами пользовался тот мастерски. Касса присоединился к Быку, взяв на себя остальных. Вдвоём проще. Когда рядом человек, знающий, как надо работать в паре — пусть даже вы не успели сработаться, — шансы выйти из дерьма целым и невредимым здорово повышаются. А когда не надо следить за балластом, повышаются ещё сильнее.

Райн запрыгивал в истребитель, когда в наушниках раздался его вскрик.

— Что? — крикнул Касса, выпуская луч в сторону одного из преследователей. Тот спрятался за одной их технических шахт, и Касса попятился, продолжая одним за другим выпускать лучи.

— В живот, — процедил Райн. Проклятье.

— Повреждения брони не критичны. Идёт самовосстановление, — тут же отрапортовала Венера, перетягивая внимание на себя и не давая сосредоточиться на хриплом, тяжёлом дыхании, отдающимся в ушах. — Райн, отключи боевой режим у брони.

Бык забросил винтовку на спину и, пригнувшись, бросился к истребителю. Слишком долго не отпускал луч, и генератор перегрелся. Когда тот скрылся за бортиком, Касса в последний раз дал огонь для прикрытия и сам нырнул в салон, сразу же подняв стекло. В следующее мгновение взревел двигатель, и скоро их вдавило в кресла ускорение.

— Пристегнитесь. Осторожно, придётся повилять, — предупредил он и тут же спросил, поглядывая на радар: — Бык?

Чужие истребители не видели их на радарах, но от камер будет не спрятаться. Ничего, без радаров оторваться реально.

— Цел, — отозвался тот.

— Райн?

— Пока живой, — натужно ответил тот.

— Что с твоей раной?

— Адски болит.

— Материал держит рану, от этого больнее, — объяснила Венера. — Пульс учащён, но пока в пределах нормы.

Следующие полчаса превратились в сумасшедшую гонку с резкой сменой направления, уходом от ракет и фигурами высшего пилотажа. Касса сознательно повёл преследователей в другую сторону от бота: там, на орбите, среди крупного мусора и камней можно спрятаться.

Всё это время Венера разговаривала с Райном. Тот вяло огрызался, всё медленнее ворочая языком, и вдруг шумно зевнул.

— Райн, не спать! — приказал Касса. — Венера?

Он как раз подлетал к двум глыбам, между которыми и проскочит-то не каждый. Не лучший момент, чтобы отвлекаться.

— Сто пять ударов в минуту, сэр, — сосредоточенно ответила она. — Давление снижено.

Проклятье-проклятье-проклятье. Хорошо, что Райн почти лежит в кресле. Ещё бы знать, не задеты ли какие органы.

— Райн. Райн? Райн! — окликнула она. Проклятье!

Сейчас Касса мог только хорошо делать свою работу. Он отключился от мыслей о Райне и сконцентрировался на приборах. Чем быстрее он оторвётся, тем быстрее они вернутся на корабль. Простая математика. Он протиснулся-таки между этих глыб и резко сменил направление, в последний момент разминувшись с ещё одной в расчёте на то, что следующие за ним пилоты будут следить за окружением. Впрочем, если за ним, тоже неплохо: улететь отсюда они тогда уже никогда не смогут. Тут или-или. Пока пилоты петляли в каменных обломках, Касса увел истребитель из их поля зрения — как ни крути, от камер спрятаться проще, чем от радаров. Попетляв ещё немного, Касса взял курс на бот. Тот наверняка уже прицельно ищут, а значит, заглушка мало поможет.

— Райн?

Молчание.

— Венера?

— Стабильно, сэр. Похоже, кровопотеря остановилась.


	7. Эпилог

Мирин встретила их палящим солнцем и мешаниной запахов. Красивая планета в центре исследованного пространства, недалеко от основных транспортных узлов. Недаром сильные мира сего предпочитали именно её.

Как только смог, Касса приказал направляться в седьмой сектор. Носитель он собирался отдать только лично: кому, как не ему, знать, что взломать и перехватить можно любую электронную информацию. Он сам летает с таким специалистом. Заодно можно несколько дней заняться своими делами — например, посидеть с Сараной и остальными, как они уже давно собирались, да и Райну полезно провести несколько дней в тепличных условиях. С его лица ещё не сошла бледность, и розовый шрам на животе не давал забыть, как ему повезло. Если бы рана не зарубцевалась, он бы истёк кровью до того, как они долетели до бота и смогли поместить его в реанимационную капсулу.

Сколько раз Касса вот так оставлял дорогих ему людей на других, а сам шёл к командному пункту? Ничего не изменилось. Стоило стеклу опуститься, как к ним уже запрыгнули Венера с Иссзой и, уложив Райна на носилки, увезли его в медблок. Кассе даже смотреть им вслед было некогда: его ждала Патриция. Уход от преследования, полёт на бешеной скорости до ближайшей населённой планеты — он едва-едва выкроил время взглянуть на показатели капсулы. Когда Райна увезли на операцию, Касса мог только рухнуть на стул в зале ожидания и литрами вливать в себя синтетический кофе.

И вот сейчас они шагали по одной из самых комфортных планет в изученной вселенной, и сложно было поверить, что недавно они ходили по краю. Бык от них откололся, отправившись к жене. Касса обещал его подобрать, когда будет улетать. Зато рядом шагали все остальные. Патриция собиралась на экскурсию (кто бы сомневался), Венера провожала Иссзу в посольство Ихры. Вообще с Иссзой прощаться было жаль. Толковый, уравновешенный парень. Любознательный, неленивый. Он так искренне проникся к ним симпатией — даже набрался смелости попросить Кассу оставить его на корабле. Теоретически тот не был против, но практически… Не просто же так ихряне так долго растят своих детей в тепличных условиях. Да и не путает ли Иссза желание вступить на скользкую дорожку с благодарностью? А с другой стороны, Иссза столько времени провёл среди людей.

— Давай ты вернёшься к своим, узнаешь, что с опекунами, поговоришь с ними, подумаешь. Если после этого ты всё ещё будешь хотеть присоединиться к нам и ни у кого не будет с этим проблем, я возьму тебя обратно, хорошо? — ответил тогда Касса.

Не сказать чтобы Изсса пришёл от этого предложения в восторг, но выбора Касса ему не оставил. Пусть познакомится с обеими сторонами, а потом уже решает.

— Ты уверен, что хочешь представить меня друзьям? — с сомнением спросил Райн.

— Они самые близкие мне люди. Конечно, я хочу тебя им представить. — Сам он уверенно шагал вперёд, натянув извечную кепку на лоб, а тряпку — на лицо.

— Хм-м-м… — протянул он. — Твои близкие люди — председатели комитета. Не скажу, что привык бухать в таком обществе.

— Они обычные люди, — рассеянно ответил Касса, рассматривая толпу людей впереди. — Что там за толчея? Пошли обойдём, что ли. — И, снова повернувшись к Райну, добавил: — Если не хочешь, не иди. Но мне будет приятно, если ты сходишь со мной.

Тот окинул его взглядом и постановил:

— Но тогда мне нужна будет моральная компенсация.

— Это какая? — с любопытством спросил Касса.

— Ну, например, ты мне дашь?

Откинув голову назад, Касса от души рассмеялся. Вот у кого-то проблемы. Его взгляд упал на толпу, которую они оставили в стороне, и он невольно замедлил шаг. Хенис в её центре почти на голову возвышался над окружающими. Идеально подогнанный китель подчёркивал выправку, фуражка — напряжённое выражение лица. Идеальный командующий космическим флотом. Почему-то Касса не ожидал здесь с ним столкнуться, хотя и сам в своё время периодически наведывался сюда по делам. Едва заметно наклонив голову, Хенис слушал стоящего рядом навигатора и, судя по движению губ, вставлял редкие скупые фразы. Знаки отличия на груди и плечах поблёскивали во вспышках камер. Так же, как раньше, они двумя позолоченными искрами оттеняли чёрную ткань кителя. Со своего места Касса не видел их очертаний, но знал, что те не изменились: звезда и силуэт орла. Только теперь над головой орла появилась тонкая полоска. Ещё недавно такого орла носил Касса, единственный в вооружённых силах Земного Союза.

Хенис поднял глаза и застыл, встретившись ими с Кассой. Время будто остановилось, звуки стали глуше, а краски, наоборот, ярче. Даже воздух словно загустел, и каждый вдох стал даваться с трудом.

Не отводя от него пристального взгляда, Хенис поднял руку и коснулся пальцами козырька, возвращая Кассу в то время, когда у него на груди поблёскивал этот орёл с полоской, когда он был готов отдать жизнь за каждого из своих солдат. Шею сдавил фантомный воротник-стойка, спина выпрямилась, вспоминая жёсткую ткань кителя. Касса кивнул, отвечая на приветствие. Вольно, солдат. Он и сейчас готов.

— Тебя так потряс мой вопрос? — проник сквозь пелену воспоминаний голос Райна.

Опустив руку, Хенис мгновение помедлил и отвернулся. Наверное, со стороны казалось, что он закрывался от солнца, высматривая кого-то вдали.

Ведь так и было, да?

Хенис бросил пару слов навигатору и зашагал вглубь порта, уводя за собой толпу: сопровождение, высших чинов, зевак, репортёров — всю прошлую жизнь Кассы.

Тот не сразу отозвался. Он возвращался в действительность как после крепкого сна, когда долго не можешь понять, это уже она, реальность, или тобой всё ещё владеют грёзы. Мотнув головой, Касса обвёл глазами свою команду. Вокруг спешили, стояли, сидели, разговаривали, обнимались люди. Они не обращали внимания на Кассу или его спутников — просто жили своей, важной им жизнью. Никаких репортёров, никаких солдат сопровождения, никакой комиссии для отчёта. Он обнял Райна за шею и, притянув ближе, пошёл дальше:

— Нет. В смысле, если для тебя это не впервые, я не против. Если впервые, придётся подождать и изучить теорию. Я не мазохист.

— Ты же супермен с повышенной регенерацией и болевым порогом до небес.

Касса улыбнулся. Сарана влюбится в Райна: одного поля ягоды. Может, и зря он их знакомит. Привет, дополнительная головная боль.


End file.
